


葡萄成熟时

by fayfang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 60,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayfang/pseuds/fayfang
Relationships: Alessandro Nesta/Francesco Totti, Simone Inzaghi/Alessandro Nesta
Kudos: 1





	1. 当初

第一章 当初

太冷了，今年的冬天实在是冷得要命，内斯塔已经没有足够的食物和取暖的东西了。

在罗马这座华丽的城市里，有上流社会的马车、舞会，衣香丽影、觥筹交错……在城市转角的阴暗处，也有横流的污水、老鼠、流浪汉……

冷雨夜的雨滴慢慢地变成了雪花，一片一片的雪花越下越多，到后来，倒好像是雪花揉成了雪球，一团一团地朝地上砸……雪在地上越堆越多、越堆越厚。路上的行人们裹紧了衣服，把包在报纸里的黑面包紧紧地夹在腋下，把脑袋缩进衣领里，一边咒骂着这该死的天气，一边加快了脚步……

点灯人把街灯一盏一盏地点亮。内斯塔站在街角，一件破旧而干净的天蓝色长衣紧紧地裹在身上，他的手臂紧紧地抱在一起，下半张脸埋在天蓝色的衣领里，隐约看得到呼出的热气在冰冷的空气里变成缕缕白烟，他的眼睛好看极了，深棕色的瞳孔清清亮亮的，映着闪烁的街灯，更显得有一种近乎童真的美丽。他不时地跺着脚，想用这样的方式来驱赶寒意，天太冷了。

可是他不能回去，他扬了扬眉毛，像是想抖落粘在眉毛上的雪花，眼里却满是那个叫家的地方的样子——放食物的橱柜里面空空如也，连路过的耗子都不想进去一探究竟，小小的壁炉里的火也奄奄一息，只有可怜的几小根木柴放在炉子旁边，维持着这比蜡烛好不了多少的炉火。“生活太难了，要不然我也不用来做这个……”他皱起了眉头。

……去年夏天，他还是拉齐奥大区最著名的葡萄酒庄园的继承人。罗马初夏的郊外真是很美啊，他最惬意的事情，就是傍晚时分坐在自家的阳台上，倒上一杯自酿的香槟，金黄色的酒液倾泻在名贵的法国水晶杯里，激起一层细碎的泡沫，他轻轻地晃着酒杯，闻着这氤氲着花香和酒香的初夏空气，看着晚霞里被染成深红色的，一望无际、铺展到地平线的葡萄种植园，他的心里就很幸福、很平静……再过几个月，他就要和一个农场主的女儿加布里埃拉订婚了，这个女孩子做饭的手艺真是不错，尤其是内斯塔最爱吃的猪头肉意面，春天的时候，内斯塔曾经在加布她们家族的一次宴会上见识过这道意面，那味道——啧啧啧~配着香槟酒真是人间至味……  
“上帝，我已经忘了这面的味道了，求您今天怜悯我吧……只要能买一个面包就好……”内斯塔把冻得通红的鼻子又往衣领深处钻了钻，似乎连自己也钻进了记忆深处……

……仲夏的时候，内斯塔家庄园里的葡萄生病了，起先是其中一株葡萄的叶子上出现了可怕的黑色斑点，这些斑点慢慢地弥漫开来，一片一片的葡萄叶子就打着卷儿，逐渐枯萎了，刚刚结出的只有豌豆那么大的葡萄，再也接收不到叶子带来的养分，也渐渐干瘪。接下来，两株、三株……更多的葡萄开始出现同样的状况，甚至一些葡萄在连豌豆大小的果子都没结出来的时候就整株的枯萎死去了。

内斯塔和他的父亲，一位经验丰富的农场主，他们都心急如焚。老内斯塔焦急地望着这片四十年前继承的庞大葡萄庄园，束手无策。他试图调整水土，花大价钱买来了传说中含有特别成分的土壤，一心只想拯救他的葡萄。可是一切都无济于事。葡萄还是一株接一株地慢慢死去了。

看着葡萄一株接一株地死去，老内斯塔的生命也像是随着这些葡萄枯萎了。渐渐地，家里开始不断地有人来，今天是做橡木桶的箍桶匠，明天是葡萄酒的运输商，后天是……以前内斯塔家的庄园是热闹的，这种热闹充满着葡萄酒和美食的香气，充满着音乐声和笑声；现在内斯塔家的庄园也是热闹的，只不过没了香气和笑声，只有络绎不绝的要债人，和他们愤怒的咒骂声，以及内斯塔的母亲、姐姐恳求的声音……面对这一切，年轻的内斯塔沉默着，他束手无策，不知道是该跑到庄园里去救那些没救了的葡萄，还是该到教堂里祈祷，抑或是该去阻拦那些试图拿走家里贵重物品抵债的要债人……他用一种茫然的眼光看着这所有的一切，不知道该做些什么。

直到有一天，一个叫克拉尼奥蒂的债权人来到了他家的庄园里，宣布自己通过法院已经得到内斯塔家的庄园抵债，并且要求内斯塔一家四口立刻搬出庄园……老内斯塔眼睛里的光一下子熄灭了，谁让自己向克拉尼奥蒂借了一大笔钱来扩大葡萄的种植呢……四十年的辛苦经营，在天灾面前一文不值。那个和善的、据说把内斯塔当做自己儿子看待的克拉尼奥蒂曾经跟老内斯塔说，“钱嘛，可以慢慢还，咱们谁跟谁……”可是也是这个克拉尼奥蒂，慢慢悠悠地从包里取出法院的判决书，重重地拍在桌上，身体向后一倒，把自己埋在了内斯塔家从佛罗伦萨运来的高档椅子里，点上了烟斗，皱巴巴的脸上皮笑肉不笑地说:“我这也是没办法，我的生意最近也出了一点问题，也需要钱。”见内斯塔一家人低着头，默不作声，他又说:“这样吧，看在咱们是老朋友的份上，我允许你们把你们的衣服带走。法院判决令里本来说你们什么也不能带走的，我可是很慈善的人……”他摸着椅子的扶手，像是自言自语地说:“这椅子真不错啊……”

内斯塔的母亲默默地站起来，拉着内斯塔的姐姐，开始收拾。这个精明强干的妇人满脑子里想得都是，既然离开这个家已经成为定局了，那么只好把能带走的东西带走了，因为，冬天快要到了。

她和女儿默默地收拾打包，趁着克拉尼奥蒂走到阳台上视察那片即将成为自己产业的葡萄庄园的时候，她迅速地把一条项链塞进了包着层层衣服最深处的包袱里，内斯塔抬了抬头，夕阳斜照下，一个光斑一闪，使他注意到了母亲的动作。他一眼就认出了这条项链，细细的银链子上有一个吊坠，刚才就是光线射在吊坠上，忽的闪了一下。这个吊坠是一只鹰的形状。

这是多好看的一条链子啊，他小时候曾经在母亲的首饰盒里见到过，第一眼就喜欢上了链坠上的那只鹰，他不止一次地缠着母亲，软磨硬泡地想求母亲把项链送给自己，哪怕是戴几天也好呀，他实在是太喜欢那个鹰形的吊坠了。可是一向对自己有求必应的母亲一次又一次地拒绝了他的要求，母亲慈爱地摸着他的脑袋说:“桑德罗，这是我的妈妈，你的外婆，在我嫁给你的父亲的时候送给我的”她伸出一根手指，指了指天上，“可是她现在已经去了天堂，我看到这条项链就像看到了我的妈妈……”母亲在说这些话的时候，眼里有水光在闪烁……

于是懂事的小桑德罗不再缠着妈妈，只是偶尔还是会悄悄地溜到妈妈的房间里，找出这条项链，拿着鹰形的链坠把玩一番，然后再悄悄地放回去……这已经是很多年很多年以前的事了，如果不是今天再看到这条项链，内斯塔早已经忘了有它的存在了。

克拉尼奥蒂从阳台转了一圈又回到了房间里，迎面朝内斯塔的母亲走过来，内斯塔突然下意识地站了起来，僵直地走过去，挡住克拉尼奥蒂的眼光，嘴唇蠕动着，用几乎听不到的声音，嘶哑着对克拉尼奥蒂说:“先生，我想我们准备好了……”克拉尼奥蒂深吸了一口烟斗，喷出一阵烟雾，得意地笑着说:“桑德罗，别怪我，我也是不得已。”说完拍了拍内斯塔的肩膀，斜靠着墙，玩味地看着这一家人，不再说话。

内斯塔走回到父亲身边，一把扶起父亲，挽着母亲打包好的藏着秘密的那个包袱，正准备向门口走去。克拉尼奥蒂突然笑着说:“等等，你们该没有带走不该带走的东西吧？”内斯塔平静地放下包袱，打开，翻开第一层——他知道它藏在哪儿，他有信心藏好它。

正准备继续往下翻的时候，老内斯塔转过身来，对克拉尼奥蒂说:“先生，您非要这样吗？二十年前你来找我借十个银币的时候，可不是这样的……”他的声音充满了疲惫，却也充满了令人无法质疑的严肃。克拉尼奥蒂一下子大笑起来，转头对内斯塔说:“走吧走吧，桑德罗，我和你开玩笑呢，愿上帝保佑你们。”

年轻人把翻开了的两层衣服重新铺平，仔细地系好包袱，用一只手臂好好地抱着，生怕它掉了，他知道，里面藏着母亲四十年来的念想，他要保护好这个包袱。

出门前，内斯塔又听到了克拉尼奥蒂像是自言自语，又像是不知说给谁听的话:“啧啧啧，这房子真不错啊……”

脚步没有停留，离开了家门，内斯塔回头望去，那个曾经的家，依旧静默地在夕阳下，远处的天空，风卷着厚厚的乱云，吞噬了最后一丝阳光，“冬天，冬天快要到了呢。”内斯塔在心里默默地说。


	2. 一早一晚

第二章 一早一晚

天快要黑了，内斯塔扶着父亲，姐姐搀着母亲，一家人艰难地往前挪去，终于在天黑之前来到了镇上。他们现在身无分文，也无处容身，只好到镇上的教堂去寻求帮助。

来开门的是一个年轻的教士，看上去和内斯塔一般年纪，身材挺拔，棕黑色的头发软软的搭在额头上，穿着黑色的宽大的袍子，真是一个漂亮的年轻人呐。老内斯塔走上前说:“您好，上帝保佑，请问菲奥雷神父在吗？我想请他帮忙，我是他的朋友……”

年轻的教士也用礼貌的语气说:“对不起先生，菲奥雷神父不久前就已经离开这里了，愿上帝保佑你。”说完就想关上门。老内斯塔拉住门把手，用近乎哀求的语气，低声地显得有些语无伦次地说:“先生，对不起……我们有难处……一晚，只一晚，您可以帮帮我们一家人吗？”年轻的教士停住想要关门的动作，用眼睛打量着前面这个疲惫的老人。忽然年轻的教士似乎认出眼前这个人，他问道:“您是内斯塔先生？”片刻，他又微笑着说:“我认识您，您以前给我们的教堂捐过不少钱呐。您快请进来吧。”这个曾经捐过不少钱给教堂的前庄园主如蒙大赦，赶紧带着一家人走进了教堂。

年轻的教士把他们带到了教堂后面一间干净的小屋子里，说:“你们可以住在这里，愿上帝保佑你们！”说完他就离开了，没过多久又给内斯塔一家人送来了热汤和面包，略显抱歉地说:“对不起，现在只剩下这些了。”内斯塔觉得自己应该谢谢这位好心的年轻人，他站起来走到门口，用诚恳的眼神望着对面这位年轻的教士，用谦恭的语气说:“谢谢您，先生。或许我可以知道您的名字吗？我叫亚历桑德罗·内斯塔，您可以叫我桑德罗。”年轻的教士也报以诚恳的微笑:“我们都是上帝的子民，你可以叫我西蒙尼，西蒙尼·因扎吉。”

内斯塔一家人挤在这一间小小的屋子里，度过了难捱的一夜。

这一夜，所有人都心事重重，辗转难眠。这一夜，风好大，内斯塔似乎都能听见教堂木结构的钟楼塔尖被风吹动，发出吱吱的声响。内斯塔又紧了紧身上的毯子，心想，冬天，真的快来了吧……

天蒙蒙亮的时候，老内斯塔用平静的语调说:“起来吧，我们该走了。”这一夜，没人能睡着，大家都默默地起身，没有人问，我们该去哪里……是啊，一个破产的庄园主，该去哪里呢？

一家人互相扶持着，缓步穿过教堂的庭院，内斯塔看到在这不算大的庭院里种着冬青和橡树，秋风里，这两种树还绿油油的，没有一丝秋意，这景象让他想起曾经的家，也种着同样的冬青和橡树。可是家啊，以后的家会在哪里呢？

一家人走到门口时候，昨天那位好心的教士西蒙尼正准备打开教堂的大门，迎接镇里的信徒们做晨祷，当他看到内斯塔一家的时候，微笑着向他们问好:“上帝保佑你们，你们这是要到哪里去呢？”内斯塔显然答非所问:“因扎吉先生，谢谢您，我们该离开了……”“叫我西蒙尼就可以了，我不知道你们发生了什么，可是你们离开了这里，要到哪里去呢？”西蒙尼摊着手，睁大了眼睛望着内斯塔。去哪里，去哪里？内斯塔在这一天一夜里也无数次地问自己同样的问题，可是无论怎么问自己，也找不到任何答案。

看到内斯塔的迟疑，西蒙尼微笑着，用平静而坚定的语气说:“留下来吧，当你不知道该去哪里的时候，就在这里，神与你同在。”内斯塔低下头没有说话，默默地带着一家人回到了那间小屋子。晨祷结束后，西蒙尼又收拾了一间小房子给他们，一家人算是在这里暂时落下了脚。

转眼间，冬天到了。

诸圣节、圣母无染原罪瞻礼……一个个节日典礼的到来，使得西蒙尼越来越忙，内斯塔一家也帮着他做一些力所能及的事情。内斯塔的心情在这几个月的时间里逐渐开始平复，甚至觉得在教堂里过得这样平静的生活还不错。只是其间也隐隐约约地听到了一些关于加布里埃拉的事情。这个女孩的父亲在听说内斯塔家破产的消息时，冷酷而果断地撕毁了婚约，并想把她嫁给另一个有钱人。可怜而痴情的姑娘天天哭泣，后来开始咳嗽，不停地咳，越来越厉害，终于在仲秋的一个清晨，她大口大口地咳着鲜血，手里握着内斯塔送给她的一颗小小的金色别针，就这么去了天堂……

这些事情都是西蒙尼说给内斯塔听的。当他知道这些事情的时候，已经是初冬了。他想去看她，可是斯人已逝，他再去看她又有什么用呢？何况自己现在这个样子……整整一天，内斯塔都枯坐在教堂里的最后一排长椅上，教堂里偶尔会有人来祷告，进进出出，内斯塔也并不在意。他只是静静地看着教堂里的圣母像，好像什么都没想，又好像什么都在想……父母知道他心里不好受，也不敢打扰他，只能远远地站在远处看着，眼里充满了满满的担忧。

从清晨到傍晚，太阳西沉。晚祷的钟声悠悠响起，回荡在这个宁静的小镇上空。内斯塔依旧坐在教堂里，教堂里的光线已经不能让他清晰地看到圣母像的脸了。这时门轻轻地打开了，光线倾泻到门中，灯影摇曳，西蒙尼拿着一盏油灯静静地走进教堂，坐在内斯塔所坐的那条长椅的另一头，把那盏油灯放在他们中间，好像是在祷告，又好像是在说给内斯塔听:“ 神造万物，各按其时成为美好；又将永生安置在世人心里。然而神从始至终的作为，人不能参透。”——不能参透，是啊，内斯塔抬起头来，凝视着在灯影摇晃中略显得有些斑驳的圣母的脸，心里一下子被悲伤充满了，这种悲伤瞬间无法抑制地从心底爆发，在喉头哽住，从眼里奔涌而出……一开始是默默地流泪，接着变成了压抑的呜咽，最后变成毫不控制的嚎啕。在安静的教堂里，只有内斯塔悲切的哭声在回荡……

没有安慰，没有劝说，西蒙尼只是默默地坐在长椅上，一脸平静。

等哭声渐渐平静，西蒙尼又端起那盏油灯，绕到内斯塔的身边，静默地拉起他的手，把他送回了房间。内斯塔也没有说话，木然地被西蒙尼牵引，只是在离开教堂穿过那个种植着冬青和橡树的庭院时，他下意识地抬起头看了看墨色的天空，偏南边的天空上，猎户座闪烁着冷冷的星光……“冬天真的来了。”他在心底默默地对自己说。


	3. 圣母像

第三章 圣母像

圣诞节快到了，这个离罗马城不远的小镇上也充满了节日的气氛。

这座小小的乡村教堂里只有西蒙尼·因扎吉一个神职人员——以前还有一位叫菲奥雷的神父，可是他在内斯塔一家人来这里之前的几天就已经去了西班牙。留下来的西蒙尼·因扎吉就成了整个小镇里离神最近的那个人，镇里的人们不管有什么大事小事，都喜欢来找他说一说。他是多么的和善，从来不会拒绝任何一个人，小镇里淳朴的人们都把他当成了自己的家人。

随着圣诞节的到来，西蒙尼更是从早到晚忙得脚不沾地，可是在他略显疲惫的脸上总是带着温和而平静的表情。这一周以来，西蒙尼总是在凌晨的时候就起身，花了几天时间，把教堂从里到外打扫得干干净净。他怀着一个教徒的虔诚在一对白色的花瓶里插上提前在暖房里培育的雏菊和百合，“这些花真是太美了”西蒙尼心里面充满了圣洁与愉悦的心情，“这还要多亏了内斯塔的姐姐卡缇亚帮忙，她真是一位善良的女士，愿上帝赐福她。”

西蒙尼的那个小小暖房就藏在圣母像的后面，把一扇小小的暗门打开就能进到那个开满鲜花的小房子里，在那些阳光灿烂的中午，卡缇亚总是带着一壶水和其他一些什么东西，像一只安静的猫，身姿轻盈地钻进那扇只有半人高的暗门里，为暖房里的雏菊和百合浇水、施肥，经常一呆就是好久……

西蒙尼一边想着那些美好的场景，一边动作灵活地用洁白的蕾丝和柔纱把圣母像的周围装饰起来，白纱掩映下的圣母像更显得圣洁无玷，“白纱和蕾丝好像太长了”，西蒙尼皱了皱眉，旋即眉头又快活地舒展开来，“威尼斯的蕾丝真漂亮啊！”他把长长的蕾丝白纱铺展开来，蕾丝白纱像一束月光一样，流得满地都是，“圣母玛利亚真像一位纯洁的新娘呵……”西蒙尼似乎被自己这个想法吓了一跳，他自嘲似的笑了笑，又到门外打来干净的水，把圣母像前那一排黄铜的烛台擦得闪闪发亮，又插上白色的蜡烛。一整天，他都忙进忙出地干这干那，一会儿去看看小镇居民们送来的东西，一会儿被小镇唱诗班的男孩子和女孩子们簇拥着去听他们练习了好几个月的赞美诗……

平安夜就这么到了。

西蒙尼也和小镇居民一样，也无限地陷入到了节日这种快活而微醺的气氛当中。他虔诚地点燃了圣母像前的黄铜烛台里那12支白色的蜡烛，烛光微微摇曳，圣母像的脸在雏菊和百合的簇拥下，在蜡烛摇晃的光影里依旧透着平静和温柔。唱诗班的孩子们嬉闹着排好了队，站到了合唱的台子上。小镇的居民们也陆陆续续地填满着教堂里的每一条长椅。内斯塔的父母也进到教堂里，在最后一排不被人注意的角落坐下。祷告开始了，教堂里的每个人都半闭着眼睛，虔诚地跪着，向神龛里的圣母祈祷——这时，内斯塔也在教堂庭院里那棵高大的橡树下，朝着圣母像的方向慢慢地跪了下来。他低下头来默默地祈祷着，半长的黑色卷发柔柔地从额头垂下来，投出一片阴影，在这片阴影里看不到他的眼睛。唱诗班的男孩子和女孩子们齐声唱着圣歌，歌声越飘越高，似乎是得到了神的回应，夜空中纷纷扬扬地飘下了雪花。

唱完圣歌的男孩子和女孩子们从肃穆的气氛里跳脱出来，恢复了他们嘻嘻哈哈的样子。他们互相拥挤着从合唱的台子上跳下来。一个最小的男孩子，不知道是被谁推了一下，还是鞋子打了滑，一下子就从两层的台子上摔到了地下，他似乎想保持自己的平衡，用手在身边一阵乱抓，一下子就抓到了铺展在圣母像边上那些月光一样的蕾丝白纱，白纱挂到了黄铜烛台，一支两支……很多支的烛台一下子倒了下来，有的蜡烛灭了，可是更多支的蜡烛的火焰一下子点燃了这些美丽的白纱，火焰腾的就窜了好高。教堂里的人一下子就乱了套:后排的年轻人拼命往前挤，想来救自己唱诗班的孩子；前排的老人们拼命往后挤，想赶紧逃出去……原本就不宽敞地方立刻就乱成了一团。

西蒙尼·因扎吉一边大声喊着让人们小心，一边拉起一个摔倒在自己身边的老太太，一边用尽力气抓来了插着雏菊和百合的花瓶，把花瓶里的水泼向那吞噬着白色蕾丝的火苗。可是，花瓶里的水太少太少了，西蒙尼只能这么眼睁睁地看着火苗迅速地蔓延着，火焰吞噬了圣母像的神龛，越烧越烈……无能为力的他只能在心里默默地向神祈祷，祈祷神保佑他的子民不受烈火的灼烧，既虔诚又绝望。

这时候一个身影抬着一大盆水逆着人群跑了进来。“是桑德罗！”西蒙尼一眼就认出了他，这个高大的年轻人在人群中逆流前行，把一大盆水泼在火焰上，接着又转身跑出去……有几个被吓傻了的小伙子这时突然醒过味来，也跟着内斯塔往外跑去，等他们再折回来的时候都拿着各种装满水的盆盆罐罐……

不知道过了多久，火终于在众人的扑救下灭了。内斯塔紧绷的神经一下子松弛了下来，他瘫坐在没被烧过的椅子上，帮忙救火的人群逐渐散去，教堂里只剩下了他和西蒙尼。

圣母像周围的神龛被烧得一塌糊涂，圣母像也被烧得没了形状，威尼斯制造的蕾丝白纱早被烧没了，更不要说那些由卡缇亚精心培植的雏菊和百合了。西蒙尼很难过，倒不是为了这些名贵的蕾丝，而是自责:如果自己不是把这些该死的白纱铺得到处都是，也许火就不会烧那么快、那么烈……

内斯塔慢慢地揉着太阳穴站了起来，救火耗费了他大量的体力。他只想用尽最后的力气走回房间，躺到床上睡他个三天三夜。可是，一个鬼使神差的念头如同一根冰冷的钢针，在瞬间刺穿了他的大脑，他早已麻木的神经猛地战栗了起来，他用尽力气，嘶哑着声音也不知道是对自己还是对谁喊着:“我姐姐呢？我姐姐在哪儿？卡缇亚在哪儿？”


	4. 枯枝

第四章 枯枝

“卡缇亚，姐姐，你到底在哪里？”被火烧过的教堂里一片死寂，只有内斯塔的喊声在教堂的尖顶之下回荡。

内斯塔发疯似的跑到母亲和姐姐住的小屋里、庭院里、厨房里……可是哪里都没有姐姐的身影……教堂太小了，没有哪个角落能藏住姐姐，姐姐更不会不说一声就离开大家的。内斯塔一下子重重地坐到冬青树旁的石阶上。他的眼睛里像是有火星，嘴唇紧紧地抿起，十根手指插到了头发里，紧紧地揪着发根，似乎想把今天所有的关于姐姐的记忆全都揪出来——他的脑海里画面过得飞快:

清晨，内斯塔刚刚醒来，他眯着眼睛，透过窗户，光线清澈地倾泻下来，一只燕子掠过窗框，飞快地钻到了屋檐下的窝里，他还很奇怪，为什么冬天还会有燕子……这时候姐姐准备好了早餐，轻轻敲了敲他的房门。一刻钟后，这个小小教堂里所有的人都围坐在餐厅的榉木桌子边，西蒙尼带领大家做完了餐前祷告，内斯塔拿来一块黑面包，泡在煮豆子的汤里，吃得飞快，卡缇亚姐姐总是有办法把很粗糙的食材做得很好吃……

早餐后，内斯塔的父母坐在教堂庭院橡树下的一个角落里，父亲手上拿着一个什么东西在弄，内斯塔实在记不起来了。他只记得母亲手里拿着一块手帕在缝补着，那是西蒙尼拜托母亲做的，他甚至能记起手帕的纹样。他还想起了在西蒙尼忙碌地在教堂里进出的时候，唱诗班的一个漂亮小女孩不知怎地走到了这片庭院里，他抬起头看着小女孩，发现小女孩也在看他，小女孩清澈的蓝色瞳仁让他有那么一瞬间想起了加布里埃拉的眼睛，他甚至想起了那一瞬间心里那种百感交集的复杂情绪。

他想起了教堂里的钟声，想起了斑驳的树影，想起了今天来参加平安夜祈祷的先生和太太们，想起了与今天有关的很多很多，可他有关于今天的记忆里，却唯独没有姐姐……他又逼着自己想了一遍，这次他想起了西蒙尼最忙碌的时候曾经帮他拿了一对纯白色的花瓶到放着圣母像的神龛前，他放下花瓶退到门口，百无聊赖地在远处看着西蒙尼摆弄从暖房里摘来的雏菊和百合花。

雏菊，百合，雏菊，百合……一股巨大的不安向他全身袭来，他颤抖地站起来，努力集中精神让自己不至于摔倒。冰凉的晨雾里，西蒙尼拖着沉重的步履朝他走过来，宽大的黑色袍子被冬天清晨的寒风吹得紧紧地裹在他身上，西蒙尼嚅嗫着，用几乎低到听不清的声音说:“桑德罗，那个，或许我知道你姐姐在哪里……”内斯塔还没等西蒙尼说完，就像是被烧红的铁块烫了一下一样，飞快地往教堂里跑去。

教堂里还是一片狼藉，尤其是供奉圣母像的神龛周围，那里是火最烈的地方，这场火吞噬了圣母像、神龛、名贵的威尼斯蕾丝……大火把这些东西用扭曲的方式黏合在了一起，内斯塔顾不得这些，徒手开始奋力地把这些东西搬开，西蒙尼默默地加入了进来。很快的，挡在内斯塔前面的这些杂物被清理得差不多了，一道暗门出现在他们面前。内斯塔猛地扑了上去，想打开那扇门。那扇门被火烤得变了形，他用尽全身力气也无法把它打开。他环视四周，想从周围找到能帮他打开暗门的工具，他用手探索着那堆废墟，突然摸到了一个硬硬的东西，这东西上压着破碎的神龛，内斯塔用尽力气又拉又拽，终于把它拽了出来，这东西依稀像是圣母像青铜底座的一部分，他顾不得多想，举起这块青铜底座狠狠地朝暗门砸去。

门，开了。内斯塔跪在门口，正准备蜷缩着身体爬进这道小门的时候，借着初升的太阳，他看到了一支百合花。这只百合花的枝条过于靠近暗门，被大火的带来的热量烤得失去了水分。内斯塔心里一紧，他再往前挤了一点，这时候太阳升得更高了一些。他清楚地看到这支百合花被一只白皙的手紧紧地攥着。这只手的手背上有一个淡淡的胎记，粉红色的，像一朵小花。内斯塔的心脏猛地抽紧了，他把他自己拼命地挤进这道暗门，借着暖房里玻璃窗透出来的光，他清楚地看到，卡缇亚脸朝下，一动不动地躺在石板地上，手里紧紧地攥着那支百合花。

内斯塔想大声喊姐姐的名字，可是他的喉咙好像堵住了，他只有慢慢地把手伸过去，轻轻地碰了碰卡缇亚的手，卡缇亚的手指就像冬天雪后教堂的大理石台阶一样，冰冷而没有生命。卡缇亚静静地躺在石板地上，内斯塔爬过去抱起了她，她依旧那么美，鹅蛋脸，温柔的黑色长发，苍白而失去血色的皮肤，就像是教堂里一直供奉着的那座圣母像……西蒙尼不知什么时候也进来了，他满脸是泪地看着静静地躺在内斯塔怀里，早已失去呼吸的卡缇亚，脑海里的卡缇亚却依然鲜活，西蒙尼无比清晰地记得下午时分，她坐在暗门口，微笑着给他递雏菊和百合，那个时候的卡缇亚真的和圣母像一样圣洁美丽。可惜现在这一切都早已没有了温度……

卡缇亚为什么没有出来参加平安夜祈祷，谁也说不清楚。父亲认为，她可能是太过专心地侍弄她的雏菊和百合而忘了时间；母亲猜想可能是她想一个人静静向圣母祈祷；内斯塔不说一句话，他的脑海里试图勾勒出姐姐最后的样子:姐姐一个人在暖房里，她最爱的百合花开得正好，她拿过剪刀，剪下了一朵准备正出去，这时隔着那道暗门她听到了唱诗班的圣歌声，于是她只好跪了下来，以这支百合花为祭，向圣母虔诚地祈祷。这场大火来得太过突然，等卡缇亚最后发现情况不对的时候，门已经被大火烧到变形无法打开了……暖房里的窗子太高了，她没有办法打开；外面又是一片嘈杂，没人能听到她微弱的求救声。大火舔舐着神龛、圣母像、蕾丝白纱……它带来的浓烟从暗门的缝隙里不停地涌入，虔诚而无助的卡缇亚束手无策，只得又跪了下来，手中攥紧了那支百合花，继续向圣母祈祷，直到走向生命的尽头……

三天后，西蒙尼为卡缇亚主持了简朴的葬礼，她平静地躺在棺材里，陪她一起长眠于地下的，还有那支直到她的生命尽头都被紧紧攥在手里的，已经枯萎了的百合花。


	5. 挣扎

第五章 挣扎

一个月过去了。

“真是一个暗淡的圣诞节啊……”小镇里的居民们依然在私底下纷纷议论着。总有一些好心的夫人们来到重新整修好的教堂里做祷告。她们也会在做完祷告之后，三三两两地来到教堂小小的后院里，给这一家人带来点东西，有时候是自己家做的几块饼干，有时候是其他一些什么东西。内斯塔的母亲总是带着忧伤的表情，礼貌地和这些夫人们交谈，感谢她们的关心。这些小镇的善良的人们在用自己的方式安慰着这家人。

西蒙尼·因扎吉变得沉默了起来。他总是在做完了所有的事情之后悄无声息地坐在教堂的第一排座椅上，哪怕是晚祷结束了，他也会点上一盏油灯，静静地坐在那里。他已经很久很久没跟内斯塔说过话了。他总是不敢直视内斯塔父母的眼睛，尽管那眼睛里流露出的除了失去女儿的忧伤，就是对他深深的关心。除了必要的交流，本来爱说爱笑的西蒙尼沉默了……

他长久地坐在长椅上，面无表情，可他的脑海里却不停地回忆起那可怕的一天——在神龛前铺满蕾丝白纱的自己，在花瓶里插上雏菊和百合的自己，祷告的自己，听孩子们唱圣歌的自己……画面越来越快，他又想起了救人的自己，奋力扑火的自己，看着内斯塔砸开暗门的自己……最后的画面总是停在那里——卡缇亚静静地躺在暖房石板地上，手里还握着那支百合花的样子。

每每想到这里，他的心里总会一阵抽痛:是自己无意间发现了这道暗门；是自己怀着好奇心，进去看了看那个小小的房间；是自己在一次大家一起吃早餐的时候提起，可以把这间小房子改成一间暖房；是自己带着兴趣满满的卡缇亚走进那道暗门；是自己帮卡缇亚移来了雏菊和百合的花苗；是自己在平安夜那天的午后，亲手接过了卡缇亚递来的盛放的雏菊和百合；是自己亲自把花插进内斯塔递给他的白色花瓶里。可是，自己居然忘了提醒卡缇亚祷告的时间快到了，转身去忙了别的……“该死！”西蒙尼用双手捂住脸，谁也看不到他的表情，他的内心深处在剧烈地翻腾着。这一个月来，这份自责与内疚时时刻刻都在把他放在地狱的烈火上煎熬，一个本该救人的神职人员，竟然因为自己的失误让一个年轻的女人失去了性命，让一对老人失去了他们的女儿，让一个青年失去了他的姐姐。这是多么的荒诞而令人无法接受呵……

不知什么时候，内斯塔坐在了西蒙尼后面的一排长椅上。只有冬天的风穿过各种缝隙的声音，那种尖而细的声音在教堂的尖顶下不停地回旋。时间仿佛凝固了。西蒙尼缓慢地直起身子，眼睛失神地看着前方，仿佛鼓足了勇气，声音里带着一丝努力克制过的颤抖:“……对不起。”片刻，他听到后的排那个人站起来的时候，椅子发出的吱呀声，一个被灯影拖得异常宽大的影子笼罩了他，西蒙尼被笼罩在这片阴影当中，不知怎的，他的心居然得到了这一个月以来唯一一次彻底的宁静，“审判吧”，他默默地想。然而，这片阴影只是悄悄地伸出手来，无声无息地抚上了他的肩头， 他听到了那无比熟悉的声音和《圣经》里无比熟悉的文字——  
“神造万物，各按其时成为美好；又将永生安置在世人心里。然而神从始至终的作为，人不能参透。”  
接着，他感到那双手在自己的肩头上按了一下，又像浪花一样迅速退却，头顶那片阴影也以同样的速度消退，油灯的光线又重新挤占了原来的位置。他听到渐渐变小的脚步声，门轴转动的闷响声，和一丝若有若无的叹息声。 西蒙尼双手交叉，十个手指紧紧地抓住自己的肩头，他想抓住那退潮的温度，他的心里又是难过又是狂喜，这两种情绪像火山爆发前的岩浆一样，在身体里四处流淌，把他的喉咙烫得喘不过气来，把他的全身都烫得微微发抖。无法言语，他只得在心里默默地说了一句“上帝啊……”

门外的内斯塔抬起头，看着幽暗的夜空，北斗星的斗柄比起一个月前更多地指向了东方，他想:“春天，应该快到了吧……”他长呼了一口气，热气在冬夜里迅速地变成白色，又迅速地散开。如释重负的他走进小屋，油灯在窗上勾勒出一个美丽的剪影……

有多久，西蒙尼没有睡那么踏实了，这一个月来，出现在他梦里的，总是烧毁的圣母像、烤得焦黄的威尼斯蕾丝和破碎的还滴着水的花瓶。可是这个夜里，他的梦是如此柔软恬静，他梦到了仿佛初夏时分的意大利，阳光明媚，空气中飘散着百合花甜蜜的香气，远处的教堂传来钟声，一个穿着洁白丝绸长裙的女人正从百合花丛中走来，手上拿着一支开得正盛的百合。他看不清她的脸，可凭直觉，他知道那是卡缇亚……

没有什么比放下心中的执念更令人轻松的事情了。虽然冬天尚未完全过去，但已经能嗅到春天的气息了。西蒙尼再看内斯塔的眼神也不再躲闪。每天的早餐换了内斯塔来做，两人每天在榉木餐桌前的相遇都显得轻松了许多。

神，真的存在吗。早春的天气还带着寒意，内斯塔习惯在有太阳的日子里，坐在庭院里那棵橡树下发呆。半年的时间里，他遭遇了太多太多的变故，自己一直虔诚信奉的神为什么要这样对自己？神要抛弃自己了吗？他非常不解。只是，他很少再走进教堂，他不自觉地在回避着某些地方。他原谅西蒙尼，是因为他认为平安夜在教堂里发生的一切只是一个意外，他努力说服自己，并认为这是神的旨意。他不愿意失去西蒙尼。西蒙尼对他来说意味着什么？他也常常问自己，是一家人最落魄的时候收留自己的恩人，是自己这半年来最亲密的手足……自己曾经是多么的喜欢他，和他一起谈天说地，看着他忙进忙出，晚祷后和他一起在教堂里收拾打扫……大半年以来，内斯塔都快要爱上这种平静的生活了，随遇而安的性格让他既喝得了香槟酒，也吃得了黑面包，甚至有时他自己都觉得自己下半辈子应该就在这个小镇上毫无波澜地度过了。

可是，姐姐死了。这在他心上划出了一道重重的伤口，每当想起卡缇亚，他都会感到一种过分鲜活的疼痛，这种疼痛从心上某一处开始，慢慢地蔓延全身，让他觉得浑身冰凉，快要窒息了。而在这个教堂里，甚至这个小镇上，到处都是姐姐的影子。不管他怎么闭上眼睛、堵上耳朵，他都能感觉到姐姐的气息，这一切如影随形，他也避无可避。

神，教会了他如何原谅西蒙尼，可是神并没有教会他怎么样才能放下这姐姐已经死去的事实，他还是会不停地想起姐姐，不停地在各个转角看到姐姐的幻影。毕竟，原谅是一回事，放下又是另外一回事。


	6. 有雨

第六章 有雨

今年的雨水真多啊，地中海上飘来的雨云来了又去，毫不停歇。连绵不断的大雨像一张稠密的网，把小镇的一切都紧紧地包裹着。在没有下雨的日子里，内斯塔还可以一个人出门到田野里走走，暂时告别不能彻底释然带来的窒息感，可是一下雨，他就只能静静地待在屋子里，哪儿也不能去。外面的雨刷刷地下着，这样的天气就连屋檐下那只经常飞出飞进的燕子也没了声息，只有一两滴雨会偶尔敲在玻璃窗上，发出一声闷响。实在是太安静了，那毒蛇一样的情绪就会在这种独处的时刻悄悄地从他心底最深处慢慢地爬出来，肆意地缠绕在他的身上，最后缠上他的脖子，扼住他的喉咙……

他挣扎着抬起头想摆脱它们，正好能够看到近处的屋檐和不远处教堂的塔尖围出来的一方窄窄的天空，雨云在那片天空里来了又去，并没有受限于那方窄窄的空间。内斯塔的心里突然又生出了一个念头:我要离开这里！他被自己的念头吓了一跳，顺着记忆的来路，他回去寻找这个念头的根源，可是越是寻找，这个念头就更加地清晰。——“或许，这是神的安排？桑德罗，离开这里，忘掉这里发生的一切，桑德罗，走吧……”他在心里这么跟自己说着。可是又有另一个声音在问他:“离开？桑德罗，你要去哪儿？你能去哪儿？”

雨，下了又停，停了又下，内斯塔依然在这两种想法之间撕扯。一边是他不想再把自己囚禁在这个处处是姐姐影子的、令人窒息的小镇上，另一边是他确实不知道离开之后该何去何从。“或者，我可以问问西蒙尼？”心里的声音这么告诉他。可是西蒙尼前段时间到皮亚琴察教区去了，不知道什么时候才能回来。想到这里，他内心原本挣扎的火焰渐渐熄灭了，他又瘫在了原处，“等西蒙尼回来再说吧，他是上帝的使者，他会告诉我答案的。”想到这里，内斯塔又不觉哑然失笑，自己曾经是一个敢想敢做的人，到底是什么时候自己变得这么脆弱和有惰性，变得这么依赖西蒙尼呢……可是他也不得不承认，西蒙尼身上确实有一种莫名的让人十分安心的味道。那……是什么味道呢？内斯塔又陷入到了不着边际而又漫无目的的思考当中去。

雨还是未停，内斯塔还是百无聊赖地半躺着任由情绪撕扯。突然，他好像听到了门钟轻轻地响了一声，“有人来了？”他懒洋洋地半坐起来，求证似的想再听得仔细些。这回，内斯塔听到了门轴吱吱呀呀转动的声音，他的神经立刻高度地兴奋起来，一下子就从床上跳下来，打开门奔了出去。隔着小小的庭院，他看见一个背影——穿着黑色宽大袍子的身影正在关门，一只手撑着伞，一只手在扣门闩，只用单手操作却老也扣不好，只好歪着头，把雨伞夹在肩膀上，腾出另一只手去扣好门闩。雨趁机淋湿了他另一侧的肩头，宽大的黑袍子闪着湿润的颜色。“是蒙尼！”内斯塔在心里欢呼了一句，“他回来了！”内斯塔赶紧跑过去，从西蒙尼的脑袋和肩膀之间摘下那把伞，好好地罩在西蒙尼的头顶，双手解放的西蒙尼一下子就扣好了门闩，转过身，嘴角带着微笑说:“桑德罗，你为什么不把门关好，你看，我一推门就进来了。”内斯塔不说话，只是笑着看着西蒙尼。

因为有雨，今天的晚祷只有寥寥的几个人，大家看到久违的西蒙尼难免会多几句寒暄。内斯塔此时的心情有些小小的雀跃，又有些焦急，他好像是在盼着那些还在和西蒙尼不断寒暄的人们赶紧回家。终于，人群散去，教堂里只剩下了内斯塔和西蒙尼。西蒙尼默默地在把人们弄乱了的长椅放回原位，而他就在一边静静地看着，显得有些手足无措。突然他觉得自己有点荒唐，该不该离开这种问题根本不该问西蒙尼，西蒙尼一定是会要他留下来的，可他心里又像有一只偏执的小牛，非要让他得到西蒙尼“不要离开”的答案才肯罢休。

“蒙尼。”内斯塔首先打破了沉默，西蒙尼有点错愕地抬起头来看着他说:“啊？桑德罗，我是说，你刚刚叫我……啊不，你有什么话要对我说吗？”内斯塔用毫不拐弯的语气说:“我想离开这儿。”西蒙尼放下手上的活儿，站直了身体，双眼凝视着内斯塔说:“你是说，你要离开？”语气不带一丝惊讶，也没有一丝疑问，平静到好像是在谈论别人的事情，又好像是早已料到内斯塔会有这样的念头。而内斯塔心里那头偏执的小牛还在使劲地拉扯着内斯塔的舌头，让他变得有些神经质:“是的，我想我应该离开这里……我，待在这里……”“那么你要去哪儿？”西蒙尼直白利落地打断了他的话。内斯塔的声音陡然低了下去:“我，我不知道，所以想来问你……”最后几个字的声音几乎小到让人听不清。西蒙尼走了过来，在昏暗的油灯光线下直视着内斯塔的眼睛，依旧一脸平和:“你当然可以离开这里，上帝会保佑你。至于你会去哪里，让我们一起想想。哦对了，桑德罗，等我一下，我有东西给你！”话题结束得太过突然，内斯塔既像得到了答案，又像没有得到答案，只好僵直地站在那里一动不动。西蒙尼快速地折返身跑向自己的房间，内斯塔依旧一动不动地看着西蒙尼的背影，恍惚中他好像看到西蒙尼的手背蹭了蹭脸，光线太暗了，内斯塔看不清楚。

一分钟过后，西蒙尼换了一副欢快的表情又跑了回来，他手里捧着一大把什么东西，“桑德罗，快把你的手给我！”这时他脸上飞扬的表情和平日里那个安静平和的西蒙尼判若两人。内斯塔有点僵硬地伸出手，西蒙尼把手上的东西一下子就塞到了他的手里。待西蒙尼把手拿开，内斯塔看到自己手上的那一小堆东西反射着昏暗油灯的光线，闪着微弱的金色的光。他一时没明白过来那是些什么东西，西蒙尼又从他手上把其中的一粒拿走，飞快地剥开，又飞快地塞到他的嘴里。等到内斯塔晃过神来的时候，可可独特的香甜气息已经弥散在了他的嘴里。是巧克力！自己已经多久没有尝到这样的滋味了？内斯塔一瞬间又想起从前，那时候他还是个孩子，葡萄酒庄园生意很好的时候，他的父亲总能去很多很多的地方，也能赚很多很多的钱，每次回家，父亲总会给他带很多很多的巧克力，他把这些巧克力放在桌子上、床上，把它们铺得到处都是，然后一个人悄悄躲在房间里，最多花两天的时间，他就会把这些小山一样多的巧克力吃得一粒不剩，他实在是太喜欢这种甜蜜的滋味了。西蒙尼看着沉浸在回忆里的内斯塔，满脸都是调皮的笑，“怎么样桑德罗，好吃吗？这是我前几天在皮亚琴察的时候，偶然参加了一个宴会，女主人非要送我这些小孩子喜欢的东西，我想你一定会喜欢，我一个都没吃，全都带回来给你……”他的语速快而轻盈，仿佛什么都不在乎。

巧克力的味道融进了内斯塔的身体里。西蒙尼身后的不远处就是教堂的大门，教堂外，雨还在下，片刻未停。


	7. 错过

第七章 错过

有时候，太过于习惯一件事并不是什么好事，它会让你觉得这一切都是那么的理所当然。就像从那个夏末初秋的晚上，西蒙尼遇到内斯塔一家人一样，在这大半年里，西蒙尼早已习惯了和这一家人生活在一起。西蒙尼很享受这样的家庭生活，可是在这世上他只有一个亲人，而这个亲人是他的亲哥哥，一个热爱自由的人，事实上他已经很久很久没有见过这个哥哥了，西蒙尼虽然想念哥哥，但从未有寻找哥哥的念头，毕竟想要在偌大的世界上去寻找一个自由灵魂是非常艰难的事情，在这方面西蒙尼一向很通透。

直到内斯塔一家人的到来，西蒙尼才暂时把自己从对宗教不得已的狂热虔诚中抽离出来，有些时候他会想，这一定是上帝怜悯他孤独，给他送来了家人。他不想让内斯塔一家人离开，尤其是内斯塔本人，他也说不清这种执拗的心情从何而来。可理智告诉他，留下一个想走的人是不现实的。“桑德罗问我他要到哪里去的这个问题，我该怎么回答他呢？”西蒙尼在思考，“也许我不该把他困在这个小地方度过一生，他应该去见更大的世界。”

又是一个晚祷后，安静的教堂里又只剩下西蒙尼和内斯塔两个人，默默地打扫、整理，没有人说话，一切结束之后，西蒙尼在圣像前跪倒，在内斯塔将要走出教堂的那一刻，他轻轻地唤他:“桑德罗，你昨天问我的问题，我有答案了。”内斯塔停住了脚步，西蒙尼顿了顿，又说:“去罗马吧，上帝会保佑你的。”他的声音异常平静，不带一丝涟漪，仿佛真的是万能的上帝给予内斯塔的启示，只是借了西蒙尼的口说出来一样。内斯塔不知道心里是什么滋味，他想问西蒙尼，难道不想让自己留下来吗？可是他始终没有开口，有的问题是需要有一个答案的，哪怕这个答案多么地牵强；而有的问题则永远不需要答案，提出问题的那一刻，提问的人就已经彻底地失败了。内斯塔后悔着，他不应该任凭自己的心情，只为了满足自己一时鬼使神差的心境，而轻率地提出那样的问题，现在得到了答案却满心都是失落。

内斯塔连回头看一眼的心情都没有了，兀自往前走去，出了门，初春的夜风轻轻吹来，带来了庭院里橡树的清香。这种味道和他内心的后悔、失落交织在一起，竟然胶着成了一种赌气般的执拗。

“走就走！”他赌气地回到自己的小屋，赌气似地开始收拾东西，母亲默默地来他的屋子门口站了一会儿，内斯塔专心地收拾东西，连母亲来了又走也不知道。过了一会儿，母亲又回到了内斯塔的房房间，轻轻敲了敲门，内斯塔好像是做错事突然被大人发现的心虚小孩，没想到母亲连问都没问他在干什么，就进了门，坐在了一把椅子上，她轻轻地开口说:“孩子，你长大了，去你想去的地方，做你想做的事情去吧，上帝会保佑你的。”沉默片刻，母亲拉过了内斯塔的手，把一个东西放在内斯塔的手心里，内斯塔摊开手心，一条细细的银色项链躺在他手里，这条链子上还有一个鹰形的吊坠。吊坠在油灯摇晃的光影里闪着朦胧的光。这是他小时候梦寐以求却不得的东西，为什么母亲会选择在这个时候交给自己，母亲像是看穿了他心里的疑问，站起来，伸了手抚摸着高大年轻的儿子的脸，缓缓地说:“桑德罗，还记得我曾经跟你说过这条项链的来历吗，这是我的妈妈、你的外婆给我的嫁妆，这四十年来，我只要是想妈妈了，或是遇上什么难事了，就会把这条项链拿出来看一看，告诉自己，'妈妈在天上看着我呢'，那样我就不会再有孤单、难过的感觉了。这条链子本来是打算等卡缇亚结婚的时候给卡缇亚的，她嫁了人，也会有孤独的时候，那时候看看这条项链，她也会得到慰藉吧……只是，上帝呵，我没能等来那一天。现在，我只剩你了桑德罗。”提到卡缇亚，母亲顿了顿，像是在努力整理自己的感情，接着她又说:“我和你的父亲明白你的感受，这大半年的时间你经历了太多太多的事，如果我和你的父亲再年轻二十岁，我们也会想挣脱这些不愉快的记忆，抛开所有的一切，去寻找哪怕一点点自由，可是我们老了。现在，你去过你想要过的生活吧，愿上帝保佑你。”她边说边把那条链子小心地给儿子带上，“亲爱的孩子，将来你遇到难处了，就看看这条项链，这是妈妈和你在一起呢。”

内斯塔想说什么，却开不了口，他知道母亲跟他说这些话也是鼓了很大勇气的，他不想让母亲失望。母亲又问:“那么，孩子，你可以告诉我你要去哪里吗？那样我就能天天朝着那个方向为你祈祷了。”内斯塔脑内一片空白，机械地发出了两个音节，“罗马”。母亲附和一般地不住点头，“嗯，嗯！很好，孩子，很好。上帝保佑你！”为什么是罗马？内斯塔也疑惑了，这难道真的是上帝借西蒙尼的口讲出来的神谕吗？罗马对他来说，既陌生又熟悉，十几岁的时候，他曾和父亲去过一次，一入城他便惊叹于罗马城那些古老、巍峨的建筑，也惊叹于这里灯红酒绿的生活。少年的内斯塔站在罗马城的象征——母狼喂养婴儿的铜像前，觉得自己和这个城市显得有些格格不入，比起气势恢宏的宫殿、雕像、广场，他更喜欢拉齐奥大区乡下那片碧绿的葡萄园。在这座城市里，横冲直撞的马车，拥挤逼仄的街巷，古罗马时代垂垂老矣的遗迹，这些在年幼的内斯塔心里都远不如葡萄园上那片明净的天空——偶尔会有一只雄鹰掠过的天空。而现在，是上帝借西蒙尼之口告诉他去罗马，那里将是他旅途的终点，他对即将到来的未知远行的终点充满了不安和恐惧感。

第二天清晨，天色一片阴沉，来自地中海连绵的雨云还在酝酿着一场大雨，从晨祷的钟声响起的那刻，内斯塔就一直站在教堂门口，看着西蒙尼一动不动地跪在圣像前，西蒙尼跪得笔直，似乎参加晨祷的人来了又去也对他根本没有丝毫打扰。内斯塔一直在等他来同自己告别，他想再最后听西蒙尼说一次“桑德罗上帝保佑你”，他迷信地认为这句话如果从西蒙尼的嘴里说出来，就一定有着不一般的魔力。他更想再看看那张脸，他想把那张脸刻进自己的记忆深处；他甚至想拥抱他一次，这是以前从未有过的体验，在西蒙尼不在的那些日子里，他曾不止一次地畅想过这种体验，而这种畅想也给他带来了前所未有的甜蜜与羞耻。

教堂的另一端，西蒙尼像一座木雕一样，依然一动不动地跪在圣像前，平静而虔诚。他能感受到来自于身后炽烈而期待的目光，那是内斯塔在等着和他来一场短暂而正式的告别。他内心一万次地想不顾一切地站起来飞奔过去，用自己的双臂紧紧地抱住桑德罗，用尽自己一生的力量求他不要离开……然而他一万零一次地控制住了自己，因为他觉得自己不该留下一个想走的人；更因为冥冥之中，上帝告诉他:两个男孩子，是不可以的。他努力控制着自己，不要再看内斯塔的脸，他怕再看哪怕一眼，这一辈子就都会被对他的无限思念无情地吞噬；他努力控制住自己，不要再对内斯塔说一句话，他怕自己忍不住说出来的话会让内斯塔无所适从。他从不害怕自己下地狱，他怕的是亲爱的桑德罗和自己一起堕入地狱。

风，静悄悄地在教堂两端来来回回。太阳终于在雨云穿梭的间歇露出头来，时候不早了，内斯塔没有说话，拿着自己简单的行李向门外走去，只有内斯塔自己知道，那个小小的行李箱的某一个角落，放着一包用手绢仔细包好的、来自于皮亚琴察的、他一粒也舍不得吃的金色巧克力。渐渐地，内斯塔高大的身影逐渐消失在小镇道路的尽头，小镇静悄悄的，没有人为这个青年送行。他悄无声息的离开如同他悄无声息的到来，小镇上的人浑然不知。只有跪在圣像前的西蒙尼在连神都无法触及的心底最深处说了一句:“我们，还是错过了。”一抹苦笑迅速消失在西蒙尼的嘴角，他的面庞还是那样的圣洁虔诚。

教堂外，雨又开始下了。


	8. 初来乍到

第八章 初来乍到

当内斯塔站在罗马城中的时候，他本能地觉得恐惧:横冲直撞的马车，拥挤逼仄的街巷，古罗马时代垂垂老矣的遗迹——这一切都和多年来留在他脑海里的印象没有任何区别。他突然觉得一种荒谬感，仿佛自己从一种枷锁跳到了另一种枷锁中，可是他又不想回去，也不能再回去，那座小镇对他而言已经没有了再回去的理由，“西蒙尼会照顾好我的父母的。”他坚定地认为。

现在，无论好与坏，他都只能在这座城市里努力地支撑着自己，好让自己能活下去。内斯塔抬起头，初春阴沉的天气里偶然的一点蓝天，这么看起来竟然有些刺眼，他眯着眼睛望着逼仄街巷上空那片窄窄的天空，有燕子来回穿梭，为这片稍显凝滞的天空带来了一丝春天的生气。这让内斯塔想起了曾经小镇教堂里自己住的那间小屋，屋檐下也有一只燕子，整个冬天，那只燕子都飞进飞出地忙碌着。内斯塔想，从今天开始的自己是否也要像这只燕子一样，在罗马这座城市中来回穿梭，辛勤劳碌终此一生呢？也许吧……已过午后，内斯塔觉得自己该吃点东西，环顾四周，餐厅、小店都已经打烊，他边默默祷告，边继续地向前走，希望万能的上帝能赐给他一间开着的餐厅，但这间餐厅千万不能装饰太华丽……他捏了捏衣服口袋角里那几枚叮当作响的硬币——这是母亲替镇上的人家做一些浆洗缝补的工作换来的。在他走之前母亲全部给了他，他要靠这些钱在这座陌生的城市里站稳脚跟，每一个硬币都要精打细算。

又走了一会儿，内斯塔看到路边有一家小店，在露天靠墙的地方放着两张桌子和几把椅子，桌子上铺着一张洗得有些旧但很干净的红白格子桌布，桌上一个粗瓷瓶子里插了一朵小小的白色雏菊，这朵小花在初春的冷风里仿佛显得有些脆弱。雏菊，这是陌生罗马城里内斯塔唯一熟悉的东西。他在离桌子不远的地方停下了脚步，默默地看着这朵好像是触动了他心弦的小花，发了一会儿呆。很快地，他意识到这是一家开着的餐馆，他快步走到门口往里看，餐厅在地面以下三四级台阶，里面很小，光线也有些暗，布置得很简单——四围墙壁上贴着浅色的壁纸，上面还挂着一些画框，有的画着风景，有的画着瓷盘和水果，很显然，这些画可不是出自什么名家手笔，餐馆里面的整个空间小到只能放下两张桌子，布置和外面露天放的桌子一模一样，虽然旧，但还算干净。

内斯塔想了想口袋里那几枚硬币，在门口迟疑了一下，轻轻地敲了敲门，等了一会儿，店里一点动静都没有。他有点灰心，可肚子很饿这件事又在执着地提醒他，于是他又重重地在门上敲了几下。一块抹布突然带着爆发出的一连串咒骂声从餐馆后厨的方向被扔了出来:“死小子！你还敢回来！你这个小兔崽子！混蛋！”那块抹布划出一道抛物线，差点砸到内斯塔，随即就在离他几步远的地方软软地掉在了地上。内斯塔被这突如其来的一幕吓了一跳，脑子里快速地想了一遍自己在罗马城到底有没有仇人，要不然自己只是想吃点东西而已，为什么会遇到这样突如其来的事情。随着这一连串的咒骂声，一个身影从餐馆后厨迅速地闪了出来，光线太暗，内斯塔使劲眨了眨眼睛，才看清楚这是一个六十岁上下的老头，头发花白，身材肥胖，一件洗得有些发白的棕色衬衫紧紧地勒在身上，腰上最粗的地方系着一条黑布的围裙，围裙的黑色有些斑驳，也是洗过很多次的结果，脚上的鞋子同样破旧而整洁。骂骂咧咧的老头一抬头看到内斯塔，好像也吃了一惊，俩人就这么略显尴尬地呆了几秒钟，内斯塔结结巴巴地先开口:“先生，我……我刚刚，从城外来……想吃点东西，没有的话……”边说边转身想走。“请等一下”这老头迅速恢复了正常的语调，“您请进吧，想吃点什么？”内斯塔怯生生地走下了台阶——在此之前，他从来没见过这种场面，父母从来没有用这么大的声音跟他说过话，哪怕是葡萄庄园破产后来要账的债主们的语调都是尽量克制的，这是他平生第一次那么直接地感受到了所谓“火爆的性格”——他随便选了一张桌子坐下，反正就两张。也不等内斯塔点菜，老板走回后厨，嘟嘟囔囔地说:“让我看看还有什么……”然后从厨房门口够出头来说:“只剩下面条了，可以吗？……都怪那兔崽子！”内斯塔全部的心思只在面条上，哪儿管得了老板口中的“兔崽子”是谁，他大声地回应老板:“是的，先生，当然可以！”

没过多久，一盘面条端了上来。内斯塔鼓着腮帮子，努力地往嘴里大口大口地塞着面条，昏暗的光线也丝毫影响不了他的食欲，他实在是太饿了。老板取来了一盏油灯，点亮，像是自言自语地说:“灯油也贵起来了，世道艰难啊……”他把点燃的油灯放在内斯塔的桌子上，然后在另一张桌子边上坐了下来，一只手托着腮帮子，静静地看着自己唯一的客人。借着灯光，内斯塔才完全看清了这人的长相，如果不是猛得被那一连串的咒骂声吓了一跳，内斯塔一定会觉得这人和自己的父亲一样慈祥。他一边想着，一边大口的吸溜着面条，一大盘面条很快就见了底。老板低低地叹息了一声，站起来走进后厨，没过一会儿，又端了小半盘的面条和一杯葡萄酒放到了内斯塔的桌上，内斯塔停住了正在飞舞的叉子，最后一大口面条塞在嘴里，只能用含糊的声音低声地说:“先生，我点不起第二份，酒也是……”老板带着慈爱的表情，跟内斯塔说:“没关系，年轻人，吃吧吃吧，世道艰难啊。”内斯塔被这没有来由的善意弄得有些不知所措，他看着老板，又想起了自己的父亲，喉咙变得有些堵，面条卡在那里不上不下，好像有什么热热的东西想从眼睛里往外挤。他赶紧端起装葡萄酒的杯子，喝了一大口。究竟有多久没喝到葡萄酒了呢，从去年夏末到现在，好像有大半年了吧，或许更久些，内斯塔都快忘了葡萄酒的味道了，这种奇妙的红宝石一样的液体从舌尖蜿蜒着进入口腔，像一条蛇一样，把自己酸、甜、涩的味道紧紧缠绕在舌头上，然后又像一缕丝绸，迅速地滑进喉咙。只一口，竟然让此刻的内斯塔有些微醺，他闭着眼睛，仿佛回到了曾经自己家的那座美丽的葡萄园，阳光明媚，春意盎然；可是当他睁开眼睛时，却仍置身于罗马城一个不知名的角落里一个昏暗逼仄的餐馆里……

老板的话打断了他的思绪:“刚刚我还以为是我儿子回来了，吓到你了吧……”从杂乱的回忆里被拉回到现实的内斯塔没太听清老板的话，只是茫然地点了点头，嘴里的面条和老板的话都需要一点时间来消化。老板接着絮絮叨叨，内斯塔对别人的家事并不感兴趣，可是教堂生活的经历让他学会了安静而有礼貌地听别人的家长里短。“因为西蒙尼一直就是这么做的……”在老板絮絮叨叨的话语里，内斯塔大概听懂了，老板有一个儿子，是养子，父子两人靠这个小餐馆维持生活。父亲，也就是眼前的这位老板，是厨师，负责经营；儿子负责采买，偶尔也打打下手，做做清洁什么的。可是这小子一点也不靠谱，店里最忙的时候经常不见人影，这不，他已经三天没回家了，店里的原料也都快用光了，可这死小子也不知道跑哪儿去了，所以内斯塔敲门的时候，老板以为是儿子回来了，才招来好一顿骂……

内斯塔把盘子里的面条吃得干干净净，葡萄酒喝得一滴也不剩。他擦了擦嘴，把杯盘简单地归置了一下——当然，这也是教堂生活养成的好习惯——站起来说:“老板谢谢您！我吃得非常好，我该付多少钱？”老板的表情一下子变得忧郁了起来，他答非所问地说了一句:“也不知道那死小子这几天有没有好好吃饭……”边说边端起盘子往后厨走。老板在厨房里转了一圈又走出来，看到内斯塔还呆呆地站在那里，自嘲般地笑了笑说:“哦，钱。孩子，你吃饭的样子让我想起了我的儿子……”他耸了耸肩:“这顿我请你吃了，世道艰难啊。”内斯塔定了定神，觉得自己无功不受禄，说道:“先生，谢谢您的好意，我确实没太多的钱，或许我可以在这里为您做一些工作，就当还您的饭钱。”

人生的际遇有时候就是那么奇妙，一顿饭的功夫，内斯塔不仅最大程度地填饱了自己，居然还获得了第一份工作，更意味着他在无依无靠的罗马城竟然有了一个暂时可以落脚的地方。“赞美上帝！”老板伸出手来，握住内斯塔的手:“当然可以，孩子！”内斯塔开心极了:“先生，我叫亚历桑德罗·内斯塔，您可以叫我桑德罗。”老板慈爱地笑着说:“我是弗朗哥·森西。”


	9. 银币

第九章 银币

从此之后，森西家的店里多了一个高大英俊、手脚勤快的小伙子。整个街区都知道老森西家的餐馆味美价廉，每到饭点，店里的四张小桌子都挤得满满当当，内斯塔更是忙进忙出，脚不沾地，一会儿上菜，一会儿收拾。虽然忙碌，但他也始终保持着谦恭礼貌的态度，没有一丝的不耐烦。森西和他的主顾们都对这个小伙子赞不绝口。森西觉得自己因为一时好心，请这个年轻人吃了一顿饭，但误打误撞总算是雇对了人；要说不满意的，只有一个，那就是内斯塔太能吃了，可是森西想，比起他那个不靠谱的儿子，这个可爱的小伙子能吃根本算不上什么大毛病。

森西安排内斯塔住在了儿子的屋子里，屋子不大，森西一边嘟囔着骂骂咧咧的，一边把儿子的东西收拾的七七八八，在空出来的地方给内斯塔放了一张床。房间太小了，两张床几乎连在了，中间只有一个拳头的距离，不过好歹也有了属于自己的容身之地。至于另一张床，它的主人在哪儿？森西不知道，内斯塔也不想去过问。

步入春天的罗马，雨水渐少，地中海特有的灿烂阳光逐渐占据了上风，太阳驱逐了连绵的雨云，使整个罗马城的空气都显得明净起来，风也干爽了起来。不忙的时候，内斯塔总是喜欢坐在门口的椅子上，吹吹风，晒一会儿太阳，阳光穿过空气，使他能看到空气里有微小的尘埃无规则的舞动着，这些尘埃似乎散发着诱人的花草清新的气味，这样的气息又让内斯塔回想起以前在庄园时候春天的气息……多么美好的春天啊，三月了，也不知道小镇里的父母和西蒙尼过得好不好……

另一边，森西算着日期显得颇为焦躁，又快要到交税的日子了，他一边不停地像是自言自语般地念叨着“世道艰难啊”，一边从柜台的深处小心地捧出一个小匣子，把里面的银币仔细地一个一个一个数了很多遍，愁眉苦脸，长吁短叹。他把面前的银币分成三堆，用手帕分开包好，又小心翼翼地放回到匣子里，再埋到柜台的最深处。他在心里默默地盘算，“最多的那份要拿去交税，中间那份要让这个小店熬一整个月，最少的这几个，虽然不多，但也得给桑德罗工钱啊……唉，也不知道那混小子什么时候才会回来，也得给他留几个零花钱啊……兔崽子！”森西想到儿子，这小子已经快十天没回来了，也不知道去了哪里，也不知道自己有多担心他，森西又低声地咒骂了起来。

门框上的小铜铃被打开的门撞了一下，一连串清脆的铃声响起来了，一个瘦削而高大的身影出现在那里，半长的头发扎成一个小小的发髻在脑后，格子衬衫，棕色长裤，外面罩着一件长长的黑色风衣。逆着光的森西看不清这个人的长相，打扮倒看得一清二楚，他心里猛得一坠，“伊布拉希莫维奇先生，您怎么来了？”来人大摇大摆地走下台阶，大咧咧地坐在了一把椅子上，傲慢地说:“我来收税啊。”兹拉坦·伊布拉希莫维奇，这片城区的税务官，说是税务官，其实更像是一个专业收账的人，没有人能在他手下拖欠哪怕一分钱，没人知道他的来历，只知道他是一个瑞典人，不知道怎么就来到了意大利，也不知道怎么就当上了理论上只有本地人才能担任的税务官。这个城区的生意人都知道，可以欠风欠雨，就是不能欠他钱。欠了他的钱，生意是肯定做不成了，说不好还会发生什么更可怕的事，就像大家曾经传说的，有那么一家人，实在是交不出税金，第二天太阳都还没升起来的时候，他家的店铺就已经搬空了，一家人不知所踪，只剩下铺子的大门敞开着，像一只野兽张着能吞没黑暗的巨口；风把店铺没关好的窗户吹得不断地撞在墙上和窗框上，砰砰作响。邻居和路人甚至都不敢走过去细看，生怕看到地狱里的景象……以前的伊布拉希莫维奇总是会在特定的时间出现，收完钱然后就消失不见，没人知道他平时住在哪里，消失之后又去向哪里，他就像地狱里的幽灵，按时往返于人间，收获人们的金钱和敬畏。可是，今天，还不到他出现的日子啊，森西有点疑惑。伊布像是看透了他的疑惑，挑着眉毛微微一笑，说:“时间提前了，就是今天。”语气里满是傲慢而不容怀疑。森西在心底叹了一口气，他安慰自己说:“迟早要给他的，早几天也确实没什么关系……”他定了定神，弯下腰，以半跪的姿势钻进柜台深处，小心翼翼地从柜台深处的匣子里把那包最多的银币取了出来，恭敬地放到了伊布面前的桌子上。伊布不忙着收钱，一个指头挑开包着银币的手帕，拈出一枚银币在手里漫不经心地把玩着，依然用他特有的傲慢语气说，“森西先生，听说你雇了一个伙计，这税金可就不能按原来那么算了……”森西一下子着急了起来:“先生，以前也没说雇人要加税啊，而且那也不是其他人，”他试图掩饰过去，“那是我乡下的一个侄子，就是来玩几天，捎带着帮帮忙而已。”这套说辞很明显说服不了面前这位先生，伊布说:“之前你店里的那个小伙子，你说是你儿子。你家还真是一个不得了的大家庭呢！今天这个来玩几天顺便帮忙，明天那个来玩几天顺便帮忙，你说我这税金干脆还是不要收了。”说罢，把手上那个银币轻轻地抛到桌上，银币旋转着，从桌上掉到了地上，森西赶紧弯腰去捡，一不小心却让自已摔了一跤，正踉踉跄跄地要爬起来的时候，门上的铜铃又是一连串清脆的声音，门开了。

内斯塔站在门口，看到老板趴在地上，一脸慌张和狼狈，另一个从来没见过的人趾高气扬地端坐在椅子上，桌上散乱着一堆银币。内斯塔本能地觉得这不是来光顾生意的客人，更像是一个收保护费的痞子，虽然他从没亲眼见过那种痞子，却也曾经听别人说过，于是脑海中模糊的形象在看到这个场景的一瞬间顿时清晰起来——“这人一定不是什么好人！”他快步走下阶梯，扶起森西，把森西往身后一挡，连珠炮似的说:“先生，您这是想干什么？您怎么可以这样对待一个老人？”森西拽着他的衣服想制止他说这些话，可是刚刚摔了一跤的老头子这会儿连气都还没喘匀，连一个词也说不出来。伊布听了这些话，慢慢地站起身来，和内斯塔对视着，他玩味地勾起嘴角，笑了起来，突然一下子伸出手，内斯塔顿时觉得自己的脸被伊布的手卡得有点疼，手上虎口的部分紧紧卡住自己的下嘴唇，自己什么话都说不出来。伊布看着内斯塔的脸，没头没脑地说:“长得还不错……”内斯塔听了这句话，没来由地暴怒起来，他抬起手用力打在伊布卡着自己脸的那只手上，一下子把那只手给挡开来，他猛地抓住伊布的衣领，正要用力地打下去的时候，森西死死地抓住了他的手，大声说:“桑德罗，别这样，看在上帝的份上！求你别这样！”内斯塔不明白为什么森西老板要让他停下，不让他教训一下这个“收保护费的痞子”，就在他迟疑的这一瞬间，他感到眼前闪过一道银光，眉骨处一阵疼痛，接着眼前就有一股温热的、带着咸腥味的液体倾泻了下来，一片血红色挡住了他的视线，颧骨、下巴，随即同样一片温热。

叮的一声，一枚带血的银币掉在了地上，伊布转过身，拿起桌上用手帕包着的银币，放到自己的口袋里，跟森西说:“我先把这些拿走，剩下的二十个，我改天来拿。”声音里没有一丝的波澜。他又转过头，依然用没有一丝起伏的语调对内斯塔说:“美人，下次可不要那么冲动。”说罢，扬长而去。小小的店铺里又只剩下了森西和内斯塔两人，森西看着满脸是血的内斯塔心急如焚，赶紧找了一块干净的手帕让他先按住伤口，他喘着粗气在后面找了半天，才找到了一点点干净的纱布，好在他找到纱布的时候，眉骨上伤口的血已经快止住了，森西仔细地给他清洁、包扎伤口，内斯塔沉默地坐在椅子上接受着这一切，森西的语气里充满了忧虑:“桑德罗，那个人……你别惹他……我们惹不起那个人。你的伤口……还疼吗？对不起，孩子……还好没伤了眼睛。可千万别留疤啊……”内斯塔虽然有疑问，为什么森西不让自己惹那人，但他早已习惯了不去问别人不说的东西，他依然沉默地坐在那里。森西又端来了水，替他把脸上已经半凝固的血痕擦洗干净。水盆里，一丝丝血痕荡漾开来，从红色变成淡红，最后消失在盆底的阴暗处，如同内斯塔此刻灰暗的心情，森西说得对，世道艰难啊……

门框上的铜铃再一次发出一串欢快而清脆的声音，内斯塔内心顿时又紧张了起来，“该不是那个该死的家伙又回来找麻烦了吧？”他睁着那只视线有点模糊的眼睛努力想看清楚来人是谁，却听到森西一连串的骂声已经飞了出去:“你这个混蛋！死小子！你还知道回来啊？”


	10. 初见

第十章 初见

伴随着森西那冲口而出的一连串咒骂声，内斯塔眯着一只眼睛，终于借着户外过分明亮的光线，用模糊的视力看清了门口站着的那个人，这个人很年轻，罗马城春天明媚的阳光透过门上的玻璃，慷慨地洒满了他的头发，一头亚麻金色的头发虽然显得有些凌乱，但在阳光的折射里，渲染出了温柔的金色光晕；他的一张脸轮廓分明，像内斯塔小时候和父亲游历罗马城时，曾在神殿或是博物馆里看到的那些来自古罗马的雕塑；他那一双烟蓝色的眼睛里面好像装满了地中海清晨明净湛蓝的海水；他的脸上满是仆仆风尘，背上背着一个看起来很沉的也很旧的深色袋子。森西那一连串的骂声在这个人听来仿佛是司空见惯而毫不在意，反而咧着嘴微微地笑着，他的鼻子轻轻皱起，年轻的脸上更是充满着一种天真的孩子气。

年轻人站在台阶上一动不动，就那样微笑着看着森西，直到森西快步走过去，紧紧地抓住他的衣服，用力地把他塞进自己的怀里，他才轻轻地说了一句:“我回来了。”森西很是激动，一边用拳头使劲地锤着年轻人的背，一边依然用带着一点哽咽的声音骂道:“死小子！你还知道回来？！我以为你忘了我，再也不回这个家了！你知道这段时间我有多担心你吗？你这个坏小子！”森西拉着年轻人转了个方向，让户外明亮的光线照在他的脸上。森西紧紧地拽住年轻人的胳膊，仔细地端详着他的脸，片刻之后才挤出一句:“孩子，你瘦了。”语调里是抑制不住的慈爱。年轻人的笑容绽得更开了，他用轻快俏皮的语气说道:“别开玩笑了，才十几天而已，哪儿就瘦了。你都不知道，我这几天在特里戈利亚多么的开心！”他从森西的手臂里挣脱出来，“可沉死我了！”他一边说一边卸下背上那个看起来很沉重的深色口袋，重重地放到地上，然后一件一件地从口袋里往外掏东西，边掏边往旁边的桌子上放:一盏破旧却擦得很干净的油灯，一个巨大的麻绳团子，一包晒干的豆子，几块绣着小碎花的帕子，几支看起来很旧的鹅毛笔，一个只剩一点点墨水的玻璃墨水瓶……最后，竟然从口袋里掏出了一大包的羊毛……袋子里似乎还有一个纸质的东西忘了掏出来了，袋子软塌塌地瘫在地上。内斯塔看着对面桌子上那一堆杂七杂八的东西，表情有些惶惑，内心甚至有些惊恐:“这家伙是去收破烂了吗？”森西也有同样的疑惑:“孩子，这些都是些什么玩意儿啊？”年轻人兴高采烈地说:“这些都是我从特里戈利亚给你带来的礼物啊！你看，这盏油灯多么好！可以放在你的床头，麻绳嘛也许可以拿来捆住我自由的灵魂，哦，这豆子是你很爱吃的东西，这几块小手帕哈哈哈——这可不是给你的——这是特里戈利亚美丽可爱的姑娘们送给我的。至于这包羊毛，我帮特里戈利亚的牧羊人放了几天羊，这些可都是他给我的报酬。”年轻人的蓝色眸子亮闪闪的，全身都笼罩在一种快活的气氛里，他好像在回顾着在特里戈利亚的奇妙旅程，又像总结一样地高声说:“特里戈利亚真是一个好地方啊！”森西又伸出拳头在他背上轻轻捣了一拳，用浓到化不开的慈爱语气说:“你这混小子，你玩得倒开心，我都快担心死了！”

森西这时突然意识到，屋子里还有第三个人，那个刚刚帮他强出头却被揍得一脸血的内斯塔还尴尬地坐在另一张桌子旁边。森西赶紧拽过年轻人，把他带到内斯塔的桌子边，跟内斯塔介绍道:“桑德罗。这是我儿子……”年轻人打断了森西的话，笑着伸出手说:“你好，我叫弗朗切斯科·托蒂，你可以叫我弗兰切。”内斯塔也礼貌地站了起来，伸出手和托蒂手轻轻地握了一下，说:“你好，我叫亚历桑德罗·内斯塔，大家都叫我桑德罗。”

自我介绍完毕，托蒂又转过身，开始把桌子上那一大堆从特里戈利亚带来的莫名其妙的东西，塞回到深色的袋子里，他把袋子又扛到肩上，穿过餐厅，轻车熟路地走向后面卧室的方向，身影很快就隐没在阳光无法照到的阴暗处，森西靠在厨房的门框边上，一直用一种近乎溺爱的眼神看着儿子。内斯塔的心底突然涌出一阵悲凉与伤感——森西先生的儿子回来了，自己的存在对这个小餐馆来说显得有些多余了，自己再待下去，也许还会给善良的森西先生招来这样那样的麻烦。想到这里，内斯塔也往卧室走，刚好走到森西身边的时候，森西叫住了他:“对了！桑德罗，请你等一等。”内斯塔停住了脚步，看着森西走到柜台边。森西艰难地弓下有些肥胖的身子，伸出手努力地在柜台里摸索了好一会儿，取出了那个装钱的小匣子，他小心翼翼地打开匣子——现在，匣子里只剩下两包银币了——森西取出最少的那一包银币，把包着银币的帕子摊开在柜台上，招手示意内斯塔过来，又把帕子上的银币平均分成了两份，每份大概有五六个，他拉过内斯塔的手，把那五六个银币塞到内斯塔的手心里，对内斯塔说:“好孩子，这些是你这段时间的工钱，你拿去，或者攒起来，或者去买点什么你想要的东西吧。”内斯塔心里那种酸楚的感觉又涌了上来——果然森西先生给自己下逐客令了，他是这个店里多余的那个人……于是，他低声说:“是的，森西先生，谢谢您之前收留我，我会尽快离开，不给您添麻烦的。您是个好人，上帝会保佑您的……”森西听到这些话显得有些错愕:“桑德罗，你是说，你要走？为什么？”内斯塔的声音更低了:“先生，我想明白您的意思的。”森西不解地看着内斯塔，很快又顿悟般地笑了起来说:“桑德罗，你该不会是以为那个小子回来了，我就要赶你走吧？”内斯塔有些委屈地低着头不说话。森西又说:“不，桑德罗，你是一个好伙计，我可不想放你走，你知道吗，往东走三个街区，那里也有一家饭馆，那个老板趁你不在的时候来找我谈过，想让你去他家店里，被我给拒绝了。再说弗兰切这孩子一点都不靠谱，他在家的时候就不是很帮得上忙，万一他什么时候又跑出去了，我上哪儿再去雇一个像你这样的年轻人……当然，在我这里，工钱确实是低了一点，世道艰难嘛。但如果你不嫌弃的话，我还是希望你能留下。”

森西的话非常简短，却也非常诚恳。内斯塔知道自己不愿意离开这里，不知道为什么，他打心底里喜欢这个小餐馆，喜欢森西先生，喜欢这里的烟火气，喜欢这种忙碌而单纯的生活。他喜欢午后餐厅外无拘无束的阳光，他喜欢蔚蓝色天空里穿梭不停的燕子，他喜欢给桌子上的粗陶花瓶里插上在台伯河畔新采的雏菊，他喜欢在忙碌了一天之后和森西先生坐在同一张桌子上吃一顿简单的晚餐。想到这里，内斯塔的心情顿时开朗了起来，他也用同样诚恳的眼神望着森西，说:“谢谢您，先生，我当然愿意留下来！”


	11. 宿醉

第十一章 宿醉

内斯塔做了一个非常奇怪的梦，梦里，他似乎是回到了古罗马时代，成为了一名角斗士，在他面前的对手一开始也是一个角斗士，可是不管他怎么用力地眨眼睛也看不清楚对方的长相，只是在潜意识的深处知道那人有着一头亚麻金色的头发，那头发闪着温柔的金色光泽。很快地，梦境变换，他的对手变成了一头狼，它凶神恶煞地呲着闪着寒光的锋利牙齿，一步一步逼近内斯塔，梦里的内斯塔似乎成竹在胸，毫不畏惧，他很淡定地一手执盾牌防御，一手准备拔出剑来抵抗，可是就在这命悬一线的一刻，他在腰间摸了一圈，腰间空荡荡的，哪里有剑啊！而对面的狼蹲下身体，把所有力量积蓄在后肢之上，凌空跃起，直直地朝着内斯塔扑了过来，内斯塔本能地想举起盾牌挡一挡，可是盾牌在他举起的那一瞬间消失不见了，他心里一凉，往后一退，发现自己后面是一道冰冷的石墙，眼看着那只狼带着风迎面扑来，内斯塔觉得自己已经完了，只得引颈就戮，可是那只猛扑过来的狼并没有咬住他的脖子，而是扑进了他的怀里，用脑袋拼命地顶在他的胸口处用力地蹭着……内斯塔一惊，猛地醒了过来，回到真实世界的他迷迷糊糊地觉得真的有什么东西把他挤到了床最靠墙的一边，并且紧紧地顶在他的胸口上，力气之大甚至让他觉得有些呼吸困难，他伸出手，在胸口处被顶住的地方摸了摸，却摸到一颗毛绒绒的东西，这下子，他更加清醒了，借着窗外的月光，他发现这颗毛绒绒的东西原来是一个脑袋。脑袋？内斯塔吓得不轻，他用尽全力推开这颗脑袋和他的主人，猛地坐了起来，他觉得自己的脑袋也有点沉，使劲地揉了揉自己的太阳穴，坐在床上清醒了好一会儿，才回想起来，昨晚小餐馆结束营业之后，森西显得特别高兴，他们晚餐时喝了不少的葡萄酒，接下来是怎么回的房间、怎么躺在床上的，内斯塔全然没了一丝记忆。

“等等，那这个人(脑袋)是谁？”宿醉使内斯塔的意识还没有完全在他的身体里苏醒，他盯着那颗有着蓬松、凌乱的亚麻金色头发的脑袋想了半天，在脑海里把昨天混乱的场景片段又复原了一遍，才终于想起来，睡在自己身边的这个人是森西的儿子，那个叫弗朗切斯科·托蒂的小子，“哦，那个笑起来有些傻乎乎的家伙……”内斯塔在心里默默地想。“再等一下，他怎么会睡在我旁边的？”内斯塔的脑子里充满了疑问，酒后断片真的让人受不了……这原本是两张床，可是逼仄的室内空间，使得两张床中间只有一个拳头的距离，以前托蒂不在家的时候，内斯塔也不觉得有什么问题。可是今晚，这个睡相奇差的家伙根本就没有在意这一个拳头宽的距离，他很容易地就越过边界，入侵了内斯塔的领土，下半身在自己的床上，上半身在内斯塔的床上，他不仅占据了两张床，还用脑袋紧紧地顶在内斯塔的胸口上，才害得内斯塔做了那样一个稀奇古怪、意义不明的梦……内斯塔刚才用力地把他推开，他也没有醒，翻了个身，滚到自己的床上继续睡。

托蒂俯卧在床上，枕头垫在胸口，左手藏在枕头下面，脑袋枕在右边的手臂上，他的脸侧向内斯塔的一边，几缕亚麻金色的头发凌乱地散落在手臂上和脸上。被单一直滑落到了他的腰际，整个背部都裸露在外面，明亮柔和的月光沿着他手臂和背部完美的肌肉线条在流淌，把他裸露在外的皮肤染成了光洁的白色，这一刻，整幅画面就像是卡比托利欧宫里收藏的古罗马时代的大理石雕像，圣洁、美好、不容侵犯……内斯塔觉得自己的脸有点发烧，热的难受，口也很渴，酒精的作用还没有完全消退，“这该死的宿醉……”他起身准备去喝点水，借着月光四处寻摸自己的衣服，又一个疑问涌上心头——“我的衣服谁给我的脱的？难道又是这家伙？”另一张床上，托蒂依然沉浸在睡梦中。

这一夜，大概是这小半个月以来内斯塔睡得最糟糕的一晚，他不停地梦见各种各样角斗的场面。在梦里他不停地被各种面目模糊、半人半狼的对手骚扰，这些对手有时候冷不丁地给他一拳，或者给他一记飞踹……等他在梦中被惊醒，总是能借着月光看到对面床的家伙那不老实的睡相，不是一翻身给了自己一拳，就是再一翻身又踹了自己一脚。“这家伙睡相真糟糕！”内斯塔快要崩溃了，天也快亮了……

终于迷迷糊糊地睡着了，再次醒来的时候天已经大亮，屋外强烈的太阳光使得屋子里更加显得阴暗。又是晴朗的一天！不远处的厨房里，传来了森西哼歌的声音和食物的香味。内斯塔迅速起床，一个伙计居然比老板起得还晚，他懊恼地苦笑了一下，看看旁边那个四仰八叉依然在熟睡的人，摇了摇头，轻轻地开门出去了。厨房里正在忙碌的森西看到内斯塔，大声地说:“早安！桑德罗。上帝保佑你，孩子！昨晚睡得好吗？”还不等内斯塔回答，森西又说:“一定睡得不好吧！弗兰切那小子，睡相一向很糟糕的！”内斯塔不知道该怎么回答，只得向森西问了早安，走到前面去想把餐厅大门打开，为营业做一些准备。森西叫住了他:“桑德罗，今天咱们休息一天吧，这段时间你辛苦了，让弗兰切带你四处去走走吧。”

早餐桌上，托蒂还是一副宿醉未醒的样子，顶着一蓬凌乱的半长金发，百无聊赖地用叉子拨弄着盘子里的食物，偶尔抬起头来看看外面的天色。森西低着头，边吃边说:“弗兰切，今天我们休息一天，不做生意了，你带着桑德罗在城里逛逛吧……”托蒂刚端起杯子喝了半口咖啡，听到森西给他的这个安排有点吃惊，呛了一下，然后又迅速地恢复了常态，他露出惯有的——在内斯塔看来有些傻乎乎的——笑容跟森西说:“我今天还有事儿呢……”森西抬起头来有些不悦地看着他:“你能有什么事？你又要去特里戈利亚放羊吗？”托蒂看森西这种不容置疑的表情，立刻软化下来:“知道了知道了……”

早餐过后，森西连推带拉地把准备进厨房洗碗的内斯塔连同儿子一起推出了大门，“好好玩一玩吧，上帝保佑你们！亲爱的孩子们！”内斯塔现在门口，看着森西蹒跚着走下台阶，宽大的身影逐渐消失在阴影里，心里很是感动，他不知道在心里赞美了上帝多少次:上帝是残忍的，夺走了他天堂般的葡萄庄园和善良的姐姐卡缇亚；但上帝也是仁慈的，赐给了他西蒙尼和森西，让他在最艰难的时候总是能峰回路转，总是能感受到无条件的人间温情。等内斯塔从这种感激与赞美的情绪中脱离出来的时候，托蒂已经自顾自地走远了，内斯塔只能看到，他那被罗马城温柔的春风轻轻抚摸着的一头金发。

“嗨，请等一等！”内斯塔朝着那金色的光晕快步赶了上去。


	12. 漫游

第十二章 漫游

紧赶慢赶了几步，内斯塔终于赶上了托蒂，对道路的不熟悉使得他只能跟在托蒂后面亦步亦趋。托蒂走在前面，骄傲的像一头小狼，他头也不回的对跟在自己身后的内斯塔说:“我今天出来可是要去办正经事的，可没有太多时间带你瞎转悠，你得跟紧一点儿，可别走丢了，丢了我可不会去找你。还有，你今天跟着我去了哪里、见了什么人，可别到处瞎说。”内斯塔默默地腹诽道:“就你这不靠谱的样子，还能有什么正经事……要不是森西先生那么说，谁愿意跟你出来啊……谁关心你去了哪儿见了谁，跟我有什么关系！”他一边低着头想得出神，一边依然脚步不停往前走。可没想到，前面的托蒂却突然停住脚步转过身来，内斯塔一下没留意，猛地和托蒂撞了个满怀，鼻子刚好磕到了托蒂的额头上，他吃痛地捂住鼻子，嘴里不停地吸着凉气，疼痛感让他说不出话来。这一下把托蒂也碰得不轻，他揉着自己的额角，几乎是跟内斯塔嚷嚷着说:“你小心一点啊！你走路都不看路的吗？”内斯塔捂着鼻子，压抑着疼痛和火气说道:“你才是该小心一点。走着路为什么要突然停下来？让后面的人怎么办！”托蒂歪着脑袋，手指插在金发里，一下子不知道该怎么回答，想了一阵，终于想起他猛地停住脚步转过身来是为了和内斯塔说什么，他更大声地嚷嚷:“你这家伙，不能喝酒就少喝一点，我还没跟你算账呢！你知道昨晚我是怎么用尽全力，才把你拖到床上去的吗？！”内斯塔觉得又好气又好笑——原来昨晚是这家伙把自己的衣服给脱掉的，于是也提高了音量说:“你还好意思说！你这家伙知道自己的睡相有多糟糕吗？！还有，以后请你离我远一点，不要随便脱别人的衣服！”两个人大眼瞪小眼，气鼓鼓地对视着。

风，好像停滞了，街角的流浪狗似乎忘了摇尾巴，一动不动地看着他们，房顶上晒太阳的猫也探出头来听他们吵架，巷子口拿着一个水桶准备去打水的年轻姑娘也回过头来向他们张望……一切都好像静止了。内斯塔突然觉得有一丝叫做“尴尬”的东西，在这静止的空气里逐渐发酵、扩散，他意识到自己太过于丢脸了，在大街上吵架不仅不符合他一直以来的教养，吵架的内容还尽是些幼稚的东西，“床”、“睡觉”、“脱衣服”……这些词哪怕任何一个，要是被街边房子里躲着的长舌妇听去，还不知道会被传成一个什么样子的香艳故事……内斯塔有些赧然，对面和自己大眼瞪小眼的托蒂似乎也意识到了这一架两人吵得真是不合时宜，于是他迅速地转身，本来揉着额角的手不知道什么时候覆盖了半边脸，他背对着内斯塔，压低了声音说:“快点走啦！”说完自顾自地快步朝前走去。

内斯塔依旧跟着他穿梭于罗马城各种逼仄的小巷里，只是不像之前一样跟得那么近，也不像之前一样走神。倒是托蒂，这里看看，那里瞧瞧，仿佛自己才是那个对罗马城陌生的旅人。他一会儿在喷泉前驻足，一会儿流连于街头艺人的表演，“还说有什么正经事！”内斯塔看着他，心里悄悄地嘀咕，“果然没有什么正经事要做嘛！”又走了好一会儿，托蒂依然带着内斯塔在各种小巷子里绕来绕去，内斯塔发现托蒂好像是故意在带他兜圈子——证据是那座雕刻着青铜乌龟的喷泉，内斯塔无比确定自己已经是第二次看到了。“这家伙认不认识路啊？他该不是自己把自己给绕晕了吧？”内斯塔想，他要问个清楚，才不要跟在那个家伙后面走冤枉路呢！“喂！”内斯塔停下脚步，大声地喊走在前面的人，“你要带我去哪里？”走在前面的托蒂一怔，扭过头来狡黠地笑了笑:“跟我走，快到了！”不明就里的内斯塔别无他法，只好继续跟着他往前走。

没一会儿，他们走出了巷子，托蒂又停住了脚步，朝对面望去，内斯塔也随着他目光的方向望过去——在巷口斜对面的半山上，有很多很多级台阶，台阶顶端是一座教堂，赭红色的墙面，一道小小的白色拱门，看上去既朴素又神圣，梯形的立面高高耸起，装饰着小小的玻璃花窗，这些又仿佛在暗示着这座教堂的高贵不凡。眼前的这座教堂让内斯塔想起了小镇里的那座属于西蒙尼的教堂，他还没来得及想其他的一些事，就被托蒂自言自语的声音打断了思绪，“这是罗马城最好的教堂之一，只有罗马城的英雄才能在这里举行婚礼。桑德罗，我以后一定要在这里举行我的婚礼……”托蒂喃喃地说。内斯塔有些不解地扭过头去看着他，托蒂的脸上仿佛笼罩着一种玫瑰般的迷幻色彩，“这家伙，又做什么梦呢。”内斯塔想。托蒂很快地从这种迷幻的梦境中抽离出来，像换了一个人似的，用一种严肃的口吻对内斯塔说:“记住这个教堂，你现在可以到附近转转，但不要走远，我要去办一点事情，很快就回来，待会儿你听到教堂钟声的时候就回到这里来，我在这里等你。”内斯塔被托蒂这种突如其来的严肃风格搞得有些摸不着头脑，可毕竟也不好多问，只是机械地点了点头，表示自己记住了托蒂的话。托蒂推着内斯塔转了一个方向，用手指给他看:“你看，那根柱子，看到了吗？传说中，图拉真柱的顶端曾经有一只鹰的塑像，去看看吧，或许和你链子上的那只鹰一样呢。”趁着内斯塔背对着托蒂看向图拉真柱的一瞬间，托蒂已经消失在了不知哪一条小巷里，等内斯塔转过身来还想说些什么的时候，早就不见了他的身影。

“他怎么知道我有鹰形的链坠的？”想到这个问题，内斯塔似乎觉得自己依然宿醉未醒，脑袋一片空白，“昨晚，他都看见了？”再往下想，内斯塔脑海里全是今天他们撞在一起的情景、当街吵架的情景，浓浓的尴尬又涌上心头，他用力摇了摇头，用手捋了捋被一阵春风吹乱了的头发，像甩开所有烦恼似的，朝着图拉真柱的方向大步走去，他边走边好奇地想，那柱子的顶端真的曾经有一只鹰在那里吗？


	13. 门

第十三章 门

天坛圣母堂的钟声悠悠响起，夕阳把它的余晖铺满了天空，遇到有云层的地方，阳光就放肆地把云彩染成嫣红、金黄、浅紫的颜色，这些层层叠叠的颜色会被偶然飞过的一只鸽子或是高大建筑物的穹顶所打断，云在空中不停地流动变幻，犹如时间悄无声息地流逝，罗马城又迎来了一个宁静的黄昏。

内斯塔从图拉真广场走回到他和托蒂分手的街角，远远地就看见了托蒂已经候在了那里，他背靠着墙，低着头，用脚尖百无聊赖地踢着街边的碎石子，好像已经等了很久，有些不耐烦了。就在内斯塔离他只有一个巷口的地方，托蒂像是感应到了内斯塔的出现一样，抬头看了内斯塔一眼，一脸不高兴地说:“你怎么那么慢？说好了敲钟的时候在这里见面，钟都已经敲完了都不见你人影，真是不想等你了！”内斯塔一听这话，火气也上来了，可是他再也不想当街吵那种幼稚的架了，只是气鼓鼓地瞪着托蒂，托蒂瞟了一眼气鼓鼓的内斯塔，没好气地说:“快走吧，等你等得我快饿死了！”说罢，又自顾自地朝前走去。内斯塔走在托蒂身后大概三四步远的地方，边走边气呼呼地想:“都怪你小子骗我说那柱子上有和我吊坠一样的鹰，害我待在那里找了好久，花了好多时间……”可是内斯塔也不得不承认，曾经在他还住在葡萄庄园的时候，他就对历史非常感兴趣了，古罗马的遗迹就在自己眼前的时候，他怎么能放弃这个机会，不好好地欣赏一番呢？“难道让我傻傻地一直站在街角等着你吗？”

两人一前一后地继续朝前走。不同于他们俩来时走的让人头晕目眩的逼仄小巷，托蒂这次带内斯塔走的是一条稍宽的大路，大概可以并行三四辆马车的样子，路两边的建筑也比小巷子里的豪华气派得多，从门口的招牌和门口的侍者来看，这条路的两边大多是餐厅，当然是森西的小餐厅不可与之同日而语的那种。除了餐厅，也有一些珠宝店和银行什么的，只是早已经打烊，只剩下一个个橱窗在向路过的人们宣示着它们高贵的身份。三三两两衣着华丽的绅士和贵妇们，在这个春天的傍晚，乘着马车，络绎不绝地来到这条大路旁，钻进那一个个装饰得金碧辉煌的餐厅，参加一场场豪华的宴会。食物的香气和名贵香水的香气氤氲在晚风之中，行走其间的内斯塔和托蒂这两个衣着朴素的穷小子，明显和整条街的气氛显得有些格格不入。

很快地，托蒂带着他转过一个街口又走进一条小巷，之前大路上车水马龙的嘈杂顿时安静了下来。内斯塔抬眼望去，看到小巷尽头的路口有一幢小楼，这幢建筑的外观显得朴素却也非常特别:不同于大路上那些装饰繁杂的豪华大门，这幢小楼的外墙在夕阳的余晖里显出暗红的色彩，一道黑色的小门镶嵌在白色的门框上，门紧闭着，两扇门上各有一个巨大的看似山羊角形状的装饰物，一对羊角拼接在一起，好像一个巨大的V字。房子的二楼有五个阳台，其中四个阳台上的百叶门都紧紧地关闭着，只有最右边的一个阳台门是敞开着的，春天逐渐温暖起来的夜风吹拂着房间里白纱的窗帘，这白纱的一角似乎是感应着风的方向，忽高忽低、时隐时现地在摆动。房间里没有光线一片漆黑。阳台上，有一个金发的少年正在为栽种在那里的白色蔷薇花浇水，他穿着丝绸质地的白色长袍，晚风缠绕着他的身体，白色的袍子一会儿被风吹得高高鼓起，一会儿又被风吹得紧紧裹在身上，勾勒出纤细而优美的线条。内斯塔虽然看不清那个少年的面孔，但直觉告诉他那个男孩应该长得很英俊，夕阳下阳台上盛放的白色蔷薇花向阳台外的墙面肆意攀援的画面很美好。又走近了一些，一辆装饰着金色花纹的黑色的马车不知何时，静静地停在了那扇巨大的羊角形状装饰物的门外，没有敲门声也没有门钟的声音，两扇门其中的一扇像是知道有人到来，悄无声息地打开，一个面目丑陋的佝偻着身子的开门人谄媚地朝着马车笑着，做出欢迎的手势，马车上下来一个穿着黑色外套的男人，像一条灵活的泥鳅，一下子滑进了那扇门，门又悄无声息地关了起来，驾马车的人像是完成了任务，扬起鞭子在空气里重重地甩了一下，吹了一声口哨，驾车的马似乎是得了命令，撒开蹄子就跑，不一会儿就消失在了内斯塔的视野里。二楼阳台上，金发少年仍然在专心侍弄他的白色蔷薇，幽暗的室内突然伸出了两只手臂，从少年的身后一上一下地，由宽大白袍的缝隙里钻了进去，紧紧地缚住了少年纤细的身体，少年像是受了惊吓的小鹿，猛得扭过头往后面望去，又立刻露出了带着一丝媚气的笑容，内斯塔觉得少年唇边的那抹笑容让自己没来由地感到有些厌恶。很快地，那双手臂把少年拖回了阴暗的房间里，他的金发和白袍像是被隐藏在黑暗里张着巨口的野兽所吞噬。片刻，那少年又回到了阳台，他宽大的白色袍子不见了，散乱的金发和苍白的皮肤、纤细的身体裸露在傍晚微凉的空气里，他张开双臂拉住阳台两边的百叶门，迅速地关紧，这个阳台也像旁边的四个一样，归于沉寂，只剩下白色的蔷薇花还在晚风里轻轻摇曳。

内斯塔有些出神地看着这座小楼以及阳台上发生的事情，脚步不知不觉地慢了下来，他有些好奇那个美丽的金发少年是被什么人抱住之后拉回房间，他是谁，他有什么故事……正在他天马行空胡思乱想的时候，走在前面的托蒂好像感应到了后面的内斯塔愈走愈慢的脚步，他停下脚步，斜靠在街边的墙上，双手抱在胸前，脸上带着一种揶揄的笑容看着内斯塔，直到内斯塔走近，他才用只有两人才能听到的音量说:“嘿，别看了。我跟你说，那可不是什么好地方，也不是你能去的地方……”说完，又暧昧而意味不明地笑了笑，转过身继续往前走去。内斯塔一怔，心里充满了费解，不就是一座小楼么，能有什么特别的？好奇心让他很想赶紧追上托蒂问个明白，那里到底是个什么不得了的地方，可自尊心又让他把这些疑问硬生生地咽回到自己的肚子里。说到肚子，内斯塔觉得，自己肚子确实有点饿了，“是该吃晚餐了呢！”

天边的斜阳逐渐被地平线附近浓厚的云层所吞没，光亮渐渐消失，街道两边的建筑物投下的阴影变得更长、更浓，终于交织在一起，融化成了一整片的黑暗。


	14. 异梦

第十四章 异梦

点灯时分，托蒂和内斯塔回到了森西的小店。森西还是一如既往地慈祥以及同样的絮叨，他不停地问内斯塔今天逛了哪些地方，玩得是否开心，内斯塔只是礼貌地而不走心地回答，还好森西并不在意，自己喝了几杯酒就回房去睡了。两个年轻人也各自无言。

或许是走了一整天，内斯塔也不想管托蒂怎么样，他只觉得自己很累，几乎是躺在床上就立刻睡着了，然而这一觉睡得并不踏实，他不停地做梦，白天的见闻似乎都在梦里以怪异的方式重复了一遍。他梦到自己变成了一只和自己的链坠一模一样的鹰，停在了图拉真柱的顶端俯瞰着罗马，梦里他的视力变得很好，他能清楚地看到不远处的天坛圣母堂正在举行一场盛大的婚礼，有着亚麻金色头发的英俊新郎在这里迎娶他的新娘，新娘和新郎在台阶上亲吻，脸上是幸福的笑容，他们站在高处向下面的人群挥手致意，台阶下尽是欢呼的人群，白色的花瓣撒得到处都是。然而不知道为什么，在看到这场婚礼的时候，他明明白白地感受到，自己的内心是悲伤的，这种悲伤顺着血液溢满了他的五脏六腑，几乎让他哭出声来。

他又梦到自己回到了今天看到的那座奇怪的小楼，成了那座小楼里的少年，面目丑陋而佝偻的看门人冷眼看着他，引导他顺着小楼里幽灵般的螺旋状楼梯进入二楼第五个房间，空荡幽暗的房间里好像是燃着波斯来的香料，轻烟袅袅，他看到阳台上阳光明媚，于是穿过层层白色的纱幔来到阳台，那些蔷薇的枝条以肉眼可见的速度疯狂生长，肆意蔓延，不可思议地开出大朵大朵的蔷薇花，他在阳台上以俯视的角度又看到了那辆黑色马车。突然，一双手从后面抱紧了他，拼命地把他拉进看不见的怀里，那双手把他缚得紧紧的，并不断地在他身上抚摸，他对这看不见的东西感到害怕，试图逃脱，面前开阔的阳台却变成了那扇紧闭着的有着巨大山羊角装饰的黑色大门。他的身后有人欺身而上，紧紧地挤压着他，他被紧紧的挤在黑色的门上，肌肤甚至能感受到大门冰凉的触感。粗大的蔷薇枝蔓不知道从哪里冒了出来，缠住了他的腿、他的腰、他的手；蔷薇细碎的花瓣扫在他的脖颈后，痒痒的；一片宽大的蔷薇叶子带着令人舒适的体温从他的喉头拂过，在他的胸前轻轻爱抚，这样的轻拂使他感觉到了一丝奇异的快感，他全身微微颤抖着，任由那片宽大而温暖的蔷薇叶逐渐往下探索，叶子越沉越低，旋转着飘落，一股异样的欲望开始逐渐在他的体内升腾……那扇黑色大门突然打开了，温柔的光线和更多的白色蔷薇花涌入了他的视线。在这样明亮的梦境中，内斯塔觉得自己似乎身处天堂，到处都是温柔缱绻的气氛，这是他许多年来都未有过的体验，这种轻飘飘的体验让他心甘情愿地沉沦在蔷薇花瓣和温柔的光线形成的巨大漩涡里，任由花与光的漩涡把他彻底地吞没……

冰冷、黏腻，蔷薇花的枝蔓变成了好像是那不勒斯渔港上刚刚捕捞上来的章鱼，这冰冷、黏腻的触手紧紧地吸附在内斯塔的腿上，他感到一阵恶心，这触手蜿蜒而上，想要缠上他的腰际，内斯塔极力忍耐这恶心，猛地一推……他惊醒过来，面前依旧是卧室那道冰冷的墙，而自己被紧紧地挤在墙上，动弹不得。脖颈后面痒痒的感觉是真的，还有微热而均匀的呼吸声；身体上被缠绕束缚的感觉是真的，只不过那不是蔷薇花粗大的枝蔓，他能够感受到肌肉和骨骼的线条；蔷薇叶子的温度也是真的，因为那是一只不老实的手……当想明白了这一切全都不是梦境的时候，内斯塔暴怒了起来，他用尽力气扭动身体，在被压迫到极点的空间里转过头去，果然看见他托蒂这个家伙就躺在他的枕头上，躺在离他很近很近的地方，近到这一转头，他们的鼻尖就几乎碰到了一起，他能清晰地感觉到托蒂的呼吸和自己的呼吸带着一丝潮湿交缠在一起，他近距离地看着托蒂的脸，他从来没有这样仔细地看过他的脸，这是一张令人心动的脸，轮廓优美，长长的睫毛在眼下投出一片淡淡的阴影，鼻梁像山脊一样挺直……而此时，这张令人心动的脸却让内斯塔无比恼怒，这该死的家伙又逾越了两张床的界线，不仅如此，还把腿紧紧地压在了自己身上；不仅如此，还对自己……越想越气的内斯塔用力地把托蒂往后一推，托蒂被他推开了，摆了个威鲁特人的造型斜架在两张床上，仍然没有醒来。

内斯塔一下子坐起来，他深吸了一口气，正准备破口大骂，可是坐起来的这个动作让他猛地发觉，梦里那种冰冷黏腻的感觉，也是真的……内斯塔陷入了深深的崩溃中，又是愤怒又是伤心又是委屈，“一个虔诚的教徒怎么可以……在这个不知道什么时间的夜里，接下来要怎么处理……这小子一定是撒旦派来的魔鬼，自从他出现，自己就总是处在这种极度尴尬的境地中，白天当街的争吵也好，夜里的……呃，失误也罢，全都是因为这该死的家伙……，天啊！这可怎么办啊！”可是，内心深处的崩溃和激烈的咒骂并不解决任何问题，该处理的还是要处理，内斯塔只好下了床，可这样走开又不甘心，他愤愤地抓起那个托蒂自己的、却被他踹到床尾的枕头，朝着托蒂狠狠地砸了过去。枕头砸在托蒂的胸前，他依然没有醒来，翻过身，揽住这个砸中自己的枕头继续呼呼大睡。

遇到这种睡不醒的家伙能怎么办？内斯塔感到自己的满腔怒火好像是一记重拳打在了棉花上一样无处发泄。只有走到卧室后面的小院子里，找来水桶，打了几桶水，拼命地赶走那种令人不适的黏腻感。春天的深夜里，夜风微凉，朝着自己倒了几桶水的内斯塔终于冷静下来，他打了几个寒颤，他赶紧把自己擦干，水桶也来不及收拾，急急忙忙地跑回到卧室里，托蒂还在睡，甚至睡得更香，内斯塔不由得心想:“这小子大概就是那种什么事都不放在心上的人吧，只有那种人，才能睡得这么死吧？”“——所以才那么傻乎乎的吧！”愤怒在夜风里被冷水浇灭了一半的内斯塔最后也没忍住在心里揶揄了托蒂一下。

换了干净衣裤的内斯塔又躺了下来，也不忘把托蒂又越界了的一条腿踹回了原位，他对自己说了一句:“愿上帝宽恕我的罪。”之后沉沉睡去。


	15. 病中

第十五章 病中

太阳升起来的时候，内斯塔分明感觉到他的意识醒来了，他清晰地听到托蒂起床的声音，看到他套上白色衬衫前光洁的背部和散乱在上面的金色头发，他清晰地听到森西在厨房里忙碌，嗅到了煎鸡蛋的香味。可是他的身体拒绝醒来，依然沉沉地躺在床上，他想说话，可是怎么也说不出来；他想翻身坐起来，却发现连一个手指都移动不了。最终意识放弃了挣扎，依旧被身体牢牢地束缚在了床上。

不知道过了多久，他听见有人在叫他，被唤醒的意识努力地撑起他沉重的眼皮，“面前这个人是谁呢？哦，是父亲吗？咦，不对，那旁边这个又是谁？西蒙尼吗？” 他用模糊的视力努力地辨认着，意识又变得模糊起来，他又陷入了沉睡中。再次醒来，好像已经是下午了，意识仿佛脱离了身体，用一个奇怪的第三人的视角看着屋里，他看到床尾处一个一头金发的家伙杵着腮帮子看着窗外，“这坏家伙！”内斯塔的意识里竟然还残留着对托蒂的厌恶感，他想骂人，这家伙到底做了什么，让自己变成现在这个动弹不得的样子。可是，他的喉咙像是谁撒了一把辣椒在那里，只要他一想讲话，立刻燃起那种火辣辣的疼痛感，这种疼痛感像是一只鱼钩，大力地想把他的肺往外扯。杵着腮帮子的托蒂扭过头来，他站起来，俯下身子看着内斯塔，眼神很奇怪，内斯塔既讲不出话，也动弹不得，他不知道这家伙又会做出什么奇怪的举动，他眼睁睁地看着托蒂伸出手朝他的额头摸了过来，他下意识地想躲，可是一动不能动。托蒂伸出手扯下了内斯塔脑门上的毛巾，内斯塔一下子觉得自己脑门上那种烦躁的湿热感消失了，托蒂还是看着他，轻轻地问:“你醒了？要不要喝点水？”不等内斯塔回答，他甩着毛巾就走了，不一会儿，手里拿着重新用凉水泡过的毛巾和一杯水走了进来。两张床之间几乎没有站立的空间，托蒂只有爬上床，扶着内斯塔的后背，用力地把他扶起来，把杯子递到他的唇边，冰凉的水润湿了内斯塔干燥的嘴唇和如同塞了火炭的喉咙。一杯水喝完，内斯塔用一只手扶住沉重的额头，终于能够用嘶哑的声音问托蒂:“我怎么了？”“你怎么了？嘿！谁知道你发什么神经！昨晚睡得好好的，你突然就起来冲出去了，”托蒂连珠炮似的说着“回来的时候湿淋淋的，还狠狠地踹了我一脚，我腿都被你踹青了！我还没问你这是想怎么样呢，你还来问我！”

内斯塔从混乱的脑海里试图寻找答案，他记起了自己那个怪异的梦以及由梦引发的一系列的事情，他终于捋清楚了，自己是因为大半夜洗凉水澡，哦不，是大半夜不得不去洗凉水澡，所以应该是生病了。“我踹过他吗？我怎么不记得了？”内斯塔想不起来托蒂对他的指控到底有没有根据，模糊的记忆里似乎是有这么回事，可是！内斯塔混沌的头脑在这一瞬间变得清晰无比:他分明想起来了，自己从出门洗澡到回来踹托蒂那一脚的全过程，托蒂分明是睡着的！“我的天！那他怎么知道我出去又回来，还踹了他一脚的？难道他根本就没睡着！——难道在这之前，那个梦也是他故意的！”内斯塔又陷入了崩溃，他把眼睛闭上，脑袋顺势往后倒去，他想撞墙，他觉得自己要死了，这个金发小子简直就是撒旦派来的！不，他就是撒旦，他引诱自己犯下了这样的过错……在他希望脑后的疼痛带给他清醒和赎罪感的时候，一只手垫在了他的脑后，接着就是一阵惊呼:“你怎么了？喂！你这是晕了吗？喂你醒醒！你快点醒醒！”

内斯塔睁开眼睛，用一种极度幽怨的眼神看了托蒂一眼，闭上眼不再去理会。又是混乱的梦境，梦里他还是个孩子，他在葡萄园里奔跑、嬉戏，和姐姐一起看晚霞。姐姐，自己已经多久没见到姐姐了，他伏在姐姐肩上哭了，不知道为什么，他觉得自己伤心极了，他觉得自己快要撑不下去了……在梦里他哭得很大声，像是一个贮满泪水的容器毫不节制地在宣泄。梦里的姐姐抚摸着他的头发，温柔地拍着他的背，轻轻地跟他说:“桑德罗，不要哭，要坚强起来啊。你要做一只鹰，我一直和你在一起呢。”姐姐温柔的眼睛里满是担忧，似乎还想说什么，可是好像有声音来自天外:“喂！你醒醒，你怎么了？你哭什么呀？”内斯塔睁开眼睛，猛地坐起来，哪里还有姐姐，只有小卧室里昏暗的灯光，把眼前托蒂关切的脸映得忽明忽暗。“已经是晚上了吗？”内斯塔问，“你哭什么啊？吓死我了！”托蒂答非所问。内斯塔伸出手，擦去眼角的泪痕，也不看去托蒂，眼睛直直地看着那盏光线摇曳不定的油灯说:“我想我姐姐了。”他把脸埋在手臂里，再不说一句话。

屋子里很静，平时夜里偶尔会叫几声的流浪狗似乎今夜也闭了嘴。“我也想我的父母，”托蒂打破了这凝固的沉默，“森西先生不是我的亲生父亲，你是知道的。我的父母在我小时候就离开了我，森西先生收养了我，他是我父亲最好的朋友。”内斯塔听到了喉结滚动的声音，声音的主人在拼命压抑着自己情绪。“你和你姐姐感情很好吧，我和我的父母也一样。可是他们突然就离开了我，连一句道别一个亲吻也没有，就那样突然地消失在我的世界里。森西先生对我很好，可是我也想像其他孩子那样，在外面受了欺负能回来伏在妈妈腿上大哭一场，可是我不能，我只能自己学会坚强，被打了就打回去，被欺负了就欺负回去。我一开始也想不明白，为什么上帝要这么对待我，可是后来我想通了，神造万物，各按其时成为美好；又将永生安置在世人心里。然而神从始至终的作为，人不能参透。所以我不再去想，偶尔想起来了，就告诉自己，这是你——弗朗切斯科·托蒂的命运，这么想就好多了。”

内斯塔听着托蒂说自己的故事，从心不在焉，到对这小子有了一点点同情，他总是很心软。是啊，命运，这强大的命运，是谁在主宰他，谁去改变他呢？内斯塔觉得托蒂的话非常熟悉，他想起来，这些话小镇上教堂里的西蒙尼对他说过，他也对西蒙尼说过同样的话。托蒂这小子平时看起来没心没肺的，这话是他从哪里学来的呢？他偷偷地望向背对着自己的托蒂，突然没来由地觉得这家伙也许不像自己想得那么糟糕。


	16. 变故

第十六章 变故

躺在床上昏暗而颠倒的数个昼夜过去了，内斯塔终于能勉强自己爬起来了。他已经很久很久没有这样病过了，经历了破产、流离、卡缇亚的死……他都没有生病。这一次也许是身体已经不能再装下他的许多心事了，于是一个凉水澡成了压垮他的最后一根稻草。

虽说可以勉强起身走动，可是他依然需要扶着墙或者其他的东西，他觉得自己的关节和骨骼支撑不住自己的身体，四月里从地中海上吹来的逐渐温暖起来的风，扑在他的身上，还是会让他觉得有些寒意。他努力地往厨房走去，走几步就要歇一歇。好容易挪到了厨房门口，内斯塔倚在门框上，看着森西在厨房里忙忙碌碌，他总是这么忙碌，有时暴躁，但大多数时候都是很慈祥的。森西用余光看到了他站在门口，停下手中的活，露出明亮的笑容，他慈祥地看着内斯塔，用轻柔的声音问:“怎么就起来了？应该多休息休息的，年轻人一定要注意健康啊。”内斯塔也笑了笑，说:“我已经好多了。”森西突然间又暴躁起来:“那死小子，回来没几天，就又跑了！明明知道你病着，我这儿还这么忙……”“死小子？”内斯塔在病得有些凌乱的脑子里搜索了一番，才迟钝地反应过来森西说的是托蒂那小子，“他去哪儿了？”内斯塔随口一问，森西没好气地回答:“谁知道呢！”停了一会儿，又用低声说:“也不知道这个死小子这几天有没有好好吃饭……”内斯塔又在这几天混乱的记忆里找到，在自己昏睡后清醒的间歇，或白天或夜里，好像总能看到他在那间逼仄的小屋里陪着自己枯坐，其间自己还和他谈了一次，说到了彼此失去的家人，内斯塔觉得自己对托蒂好像已经没有起初时的那种抗拒，甚至还有些同病相怜的同情。

森西让内斯塔到餐厅坐下，把忙碌了半天的成果端到了桌子上，一老一少正准备开动的时候，随着“嘭”的一声，门铃哗啦啦一阵乱响，几个小混混模样的人闯进了小小的餐厅，为首的那个抱着手臂，表情挑衅地跟森西说:“老板，我们来收你欠的钱了。”森西站起来，一脸茫然地问:“我欠什么钱了？”话音未落，这个混混一把抓住了森西的衣领，说:“别装傻，当然是欠伊布先生的税钱。”说罢猛地一推森西，森西被猛地一推，往后退了几步，他努力地想保持自己的平衡，手急切地想找到一个支撑点，他摸到了桌子的边缘，随手一扫，杯子和盘子就摔到了地上，变成了碎片，直到他的背重重地撞到了柜台上才站住了，惊魂未定地森西喘着粗气，一只手扶着自己的胸口，另一只手撑在柜台上，努力维持着自己的平衡。

内斯塔站起来想和这些人理论，可是大病初愈的他在猛地站起来的那一瞬间，突然觉得天旋地转，他用力地扶住了椅背，让自己不至于晕倒。他刚想说话，却听到森西用沙哑的声音说:“桑德罗，别……”内斯塔努力睁着一阵一阵发黑的眼睛看向森西，森西不停地向他摆手，示意他千万不要和那些人起冲突，内斯塔把手撑在桌子上，把已经涌到喉咙的话全部硬吞了回去，他不想违背森西的意思，他知道森西是在保护他。

带头的混混又说:“老家伙，你快点，我们还要去下一家收呢。”森西深深地吸了一口气，蹲下去，把柜台下的小门打开，伸长了手臂努力往柜子深处摸索。带头的混混朝旁边的小喽啰们努了努嘴，小喽啰们一拥而上，几个人拉开了森西，带头的混混走到柜台，很快地拿出了一个匣子，他把匣子打开，把匣子里所有的银币一股脑地倒在了柜台上，一堆银币哗啦啦地倾泻在了柜台上，有一些掉到了柜台下。他随手抓起一把银币说:“行了，就这些吧。”森西被小喽啰架着，动弹不得，他看着自己辛苦赚来的血汗钱被这些人没来由地抢走，自己却无能为力，只得悲愤地大喊:“你们是强盗！强盗！”内斯塔实在忍不下去了，他一步挡在小混混的前面说:“你们说你们来收税，这是收税吗？这是抢劫！”他的头依然一阵阵地眩晕，只能咬牙站稳。小混混猛地用双手抓住了内斯塔的衣领，一字一句地说道:“在这个地方，还没有人敢对伊布先生说这种话！让开！”说罢自顾自地走出了店外，内斯塔努力忍着自己想暴揍那人一顿的冲动，愤怒随着血液往他的头顶上冲，使得他的眩晕感更加强烈，再也无法站稳的他只能靠在墙上，让自己勉强维持住站着的姿态。

架着森西的小喽啰们推开了森西，扬长而去，作鸟兽散。内斯塔只听见一声闷响，他扶着墙艰难地转过身，却看到森西的头重重地撞在桌角上，他的眼睛紧闭，脸色苍白，不省人事。内斯塔大惊失色，踉跄着走过去，扶住森西，大声喊道:“先生，醒醒，快醒醒！”可是，这些呼喊都无济于事，森西依旧没有任何知觉。内斯塔心里又是惊又是急，一阵接一阵的黑色眩晕，浑身都是冷汗，他觉得自己也快要死了，“森西先生该怎么办！托蒂你到底在哪里……”他的脑子飞快地运转着，可是身体却不听自己的使唤，他瘫倒在森西的床前晕了过去……不知道过了多久，内斯塔才醒了过来，房间里已经很昏暗了，他从地上挣扎着爬起来，病了那么多天以来他第一次觉得自己有些饿，于是他蹒跚着摸着黑到了厨房，厨房里一片冷寂，他胡乱找了点面包和冷了的炖豆子，随便吃了几口，然后烧了点热水，端到森西的房里。也许是那几口食物带来的能量让内斯塔的精神好了很多，他用热水仔细地给森西擦了脸和手。森西还是昏迷着，像熟睡一般。内斯塔检查了森西的头，表面上看没有伤口，甚至连一个肿块都没有，既然这样，为什么他不醒呢？内斯塔既担心又疑惑。“等天亮去请个医生吧，”内斯塔想，“应该也没什么大问题吧……”他趴在床上，又迷迷糊糊地睡着了。


	17. 伤逝

第十七章 伤逝

天亮了。

森西静静地躺在床上没有醒来，任由内斯塔轻轻地呼唤，依然不为所动地沉睡着。内斯塔开始心慌了，他觉得事情可能没有他想象的那么简单，他必须去找一个医生。

几天的时间里，一个接一个的医生来到这个小小的、凌乱的餐馆，一个又一个的医生摇着头、叹着气地离开这个晦暗的、没了往日烟火气的餐馆。内斯塔的心如同一块石头，在地中海幽暗的海水里越沉越低，他懊恼于自己的怠慢，当天晚上就应该去找医生，不该等到第二天，如果自己能及时地找来医生，可能森西先生也许早就好起来了吧……他不停地陷入到自责的情绪中，机械地打水，给森西耐心地擦脸和手，试图用这样的方式来减轻心中压抑的负罪感。可是，森西依然那样静静地躺着，内斯塔心里明白却也无法接受他的生命像一支残烛，一天一天地暗淡下去。

终于，在一个清晨，在内斯塔依然沉睡的时候，森西去了天堂，他离开的是那样的平静而没有痛苦，多年之后当内斯塔又想起这件事情的时候，他依然会深深地痛悔，对这位慈祥的老人充满着深深的敬意与怀念，在某种程度上，他感激上帝，在他带走森西的时候，没有带给他过分的痛苦。

葬礼快要举行了，托蒂依然无影无踪，内斯塔忧心如焚。无论如何，托蒂是森西在这世上唯一的亲人，尽管他们没有血缘关系，但森西对托蒂视如己出，托蒂对森西也是如孩子对父亲一般依恋。于情于理，托蒂都应该见森西最后一面，内斯塔坚持这么认为。可是他也无法理解，为什么托蒂作为一个成年男人却这么的不靠谱，经常突然地离开家，而后毫无音信，没有人知道他到底去了哪儿，更没有人知道他什么时候才能回来，除了他自己……

内斯塔一直等到森西的葬礼结束也没有等到托蒂回来。送走了森西，内斯塔觉得自己心上缺了一块，他不停地想起自己和这位慈祥的老人的点点滴滴，是他在这座陌生的城市里给了自己最初的善意，是他收留了自己，是他像一个父亲一样庇护着自己，每每想到这些，内斯塔的心底总是会涌起一阵又一阵的悲伤。他觉得自己应该到了离开这个小店的时候了，可是他也觉得应该等托蒂回来，给他一个交代。他就这样日复一日地枯坐在店里，等着托蒂回来。

店里还保持着那天的模样，地上还有杯盘的碎片，柜台上还有没被拿走的银币，有几个依然散落在地板上。内斯塔没有心情去收拾，他不知道自己在这里等的意义是什么，只觉得这应该是森西最后的愿望和自己最后的责任。往日干净的地板上蒙了尘，餐桌上粗瓷瓶里的小雏菊早就枯萎了，昔日里只要到饭点就叮叮响个不停的门钟，也已经沉默了很久。店里很安静，风从甬道吹过来，再从门里挤出去，发出的尖细的声音，只有这声音还敲打着内斯塔的耳膜。一个又一个的夜晚降临，他也无心去点起油灯，这几天里，他饿了就随便吃一点店里剩下的干面包，渴了就胡乱喝几口凉水，其余时间就这样默默地坐着，或是迷迷糊糊地趴在桌子上睡觉。

沉默很久的门钟传来一串清脆的铃声，趴在桌子上睡得迷迷糊糊的内斯塔被这一连串的铃声吵醒，他睁开眼睛，强烈的阳光刺得他想流泪，一个人影站在了他的面前，一头金发在阳光里闪着温柔的光泽，他听到那个人在问:“我回来了，可是，上帝啊，这里发生了什么？！”内斯塔站了起来，眼睛已经适应了光线的他，定定地看着眼前这个比自己矮小半个头的家伙，这个家伙还是这么好看，烟蓝色的瞳仁散发着让人着迷的光亮，脸上风尘疲惫……“他回来了，终于回来了！”内斯塔看到等了那么多天的托蒂站在自己面前，在心里默默地说。

托蒂的目光越过内斯塔去，朝厨房的方向一边走一边说:“嘿！老爸我回来了，怎么一地都是碎盘子……”“喂，你等等。”内斯塔嘶哑着声音说，“森西先生，不在……”托蒂问:“那他去哪儿了？这时候……”“他不在了。他……死了。”内斯塔的声音里带了哽咽。托蒂觉得自己的脑袋里嗡嗡作响，他以为自己听错了，回过头来呆呆地看着内斯塔:“你说什么？”“我说，森西先生不在了。他去世了。”内斯塔的语气里满满都是水汽。“你开什么玩笑？！这怎么可能？我走的时候他还好好的！”托蒂怒吼着。“是真的。你听我说……”内斯塔把事情的来龙去脉简简单单地讲了一遍，托蒂觉得自己恍如梦中，他失神地往森西的卧室走，内斯塔跟在他后面。

森西的卧室和以前一模一样，所有的摆设都没有任何改变，托蒂站在门口，扶着门框，一句话也不说。内斯塔就站在离他几步远的地方。突然托蒂回身向餐厅走去，暴怒地像一头狮子，他喃喃地咒骂着:“混蛋，一群混蛋！”内斯塔想拉住他:“你要去哪儿？！你等等……”暴怒中的人根本听不到他说话的声音，内斯塔的脑海里突然出现了那天森西阻止他和那群坏蛋理论的画面，“等等，你不可以这样！”内斯塔大声喊着，快步走上去从背后紧紧抱住托蒂，他的声音激动而颤抖:“你别这样，我知道你想去找他们，可是他们是谁，他们在哪儿，你都不知道，你能怎么办！森西先生不想看见你这样！”时间静止了很久，当内斯塔分明感觉到怀里紧绷的身体松弛了下去之后，他才连拖带拽地把托蒂拖回了卧室，把他按坐在床上，顺手又拖来了一把椅子，坐在托蒂面前。

面前的托蒂双手撑在膝盖上，一头金发倾泻而下，乱蓬蓬地遮住了脸，内斯塔看不清他的表情，自己也经历过至亲离世的打击，他很清楚此刻对面这个人的心情。他快速回忆起卡缇亚姐姐去世前后那些不堪回首的往事，心里对托蒂充满了深深的同情。对面这个总是会带着一点点奶音大声嚷嚷的男孩子，这个笑起来很好看的男孩子，这个总透着一股玩世不恭意味的男孩子，此时却显得如此颓唐、呆滞且沮丧。内斯塔也难受极了，他轻轻地说:“我明白你现在的感受，我都明白，或许，你哭出来会好些……”托蒂缓缓抬起手臂，用双手捂住脸，肩膀微微颤动，渐渐的发出轻轻的呜咽声，呜咽声越来越大，他的身体剧烈地颤抖起来，呜咽声也变成了痛苦的嚎啕。内斯塔看着伤心到不能自已的托蒂，从椅子上起身，坐到了托蒂的旁边，伸出一只手，把那个金色头发的脑袋揽进了自己的怀里，他像哄一个伤心的小孩子一样，轻轻地拍着托蒂背，轻轻地揉着他的脑袋。托蒂这时候就像一个盛满泪水的容器，尽情地让自己的悲伤随着泪水滚滚而出。

内斯塔觉得自己的胸前一片冰凉。


	18. 需要

第十八章 需要

或许是感同身受，内斯塔任由托蒂靠在自己的怀里哭得天昏地暗，他一边用手机械地轻拍着托蒂的背，权当安慰，一边又陷入关于那个小小的教堂里烧毁的圣母像的回忆中去。在回忆大门进进出出的内斯塔有那么一点羡慕托蒂，他羡慕面前这个人可以毫不掩饰地宣泄自己的情感，他希望自己能成为这样一个毫不压抑自己情感的人，这样会少了很多负担吧，他问自己。

哭声渐低，只剩下偶尔几声低声的抽噎，和偶尔抽动的身体。怀里的人一动不动，内斯塔有些怀疑，这人是不是悲伤过度晕过去了，他用手托起托蒂的脸，那是一张美丽又悲伤的脸，眼睛紧闭着，沾湿了的睫毛低垂着，泪水还在不停地从眼角涌出，糊得满脸都是，额上、脸上到处都是被泪水粘住的头发，托蒂像虚脱一样瘫在内斯塔怀里一动不动。内斯塔一只手搂住他，一只手把糊在脸上的头发轻轻往后整理，顺便把到处都是的泪胡乱擦了一擦。内斯塔的印象里这还是第一次不带任何好恶情绪地凝视这张脸，这张脸上写着最透彻的悲伤，充满了疲倦、无助和脆弱。然而这张脸依旧美丽，他依然像古罗马的大理石雕像一样完美，每一条曲线、每一处比例，都恰到好处。内斯塔的手掌拂过托蒂的额角，拂去他眼角的泪水，他的指尖仔细地体会着这皮肤的质感，沿着脸颊蜿蜒向下，擦去沾在腮边的泪水，这里的皮肤凉凉的湿润着，不经意间，手指划过薄薄的嘴唇，与别处不同，嘴唇的触感是柔和的、平静的，内斯塔能够感受到抽噎着的不均匀的呼吸轻轻地掠过他的手指，就像春天不时穿梭于罗马天空的燕子，轻捷而不留痕迹。

托蒂在内斯塔怀里慢慢地睁开了眼睛，他像一个初生的婴儿一样凝视着内斯塔的眼睛，海蓝色的瞳孔还蒙着一层淡淡的水汽，这样专注的眼神看得内斯塔突然有些不知所措，他忽地松开怀里的这个人，抿了抿嘴唇，好像是下决心一样地把视线移开，轻声地说:“你，别太伤心了。你回来了，我就放心了，这里就交给你了，我想我该离开了……”

这是他第二次想对这个小店说再见，森西先生还在的时候，他有一次想过离开，但很快地打消了离开的念头。可是这一次，他没有说服自己留下来的理由，森西先生不在了，他留下来还能干些什么呢？他站起来，可还没往前走，一双手臂就从身后紧紧地抱住了他，紧紧地攥着他的衣袖，“别走，”一个带着哭腔的声音说，“求你了，别走……”内斯塔能清晰地感到抱住自己的人在颤抖、在抽泣，他没有挣脱，只是静静地站着。“只有我一个人了，你知道吗，这个世界上只有我一个人了……”那个声音继续喃喃地说，这声音如同一根羽毛，内斯塔心底最柔软的角落，被这根羽毛轻轻地触动了:虽然自己在陌生的罗马谋生，但在那个小镇上依然有自己的父母，有那个自己从不敢想起的西蒙尼，自己在这个世界上并不孤单。而背后的这个人，连这世上唯一的至亲的最后一面也没有见到。内斯塔的身体里突然升腾起一种强烈的被需要感，这种被需要感第一次出现在他的生命里，却强大到在这细微的瞬间，改变了他要离开的想法，冥冥之中似乎是有不可违抗的神谕让他留在这里，在偌大的罗马城里，和身后这个人一起，互相依靠，互相取暖，互相扶持着活下去，他想起了罗马城母狼雕像下的那两个婴儿，传说中西尔维娅的两个孩子被行刑者装入竹筐，投入台伯河顺水漂流，接受命运无情的摆布时，也许也是同样的心情吧……

内斯塔转过身，把这个矮自己小半个头的家伙揽进怀里，托蒂还是抬着头凝视着他，海蓝色的瞳孔满是孩童般的纯净，内斯塔觉得自己快要迷失在这一片蓝色的海水里了，全然不觉托蒂的手臂揽上了他的腰，攀上了他的背。胸前被托蒂泪水浸湿的地方也像他的理智和虔诚一样，逐渐蒸发，消失在拥抱着的两个人的体温里。

长久地凝视，内斯塔和托蒂仿佛在彼此的眼神里遗忘了时间，遗忘了生活中和生命中的一切坎坷与不快，“神真的存在吗？如果神真的存在，我们为什么还会如此辛苦？”“神造万物，各按其时成为美好；又将永生安置在世人心里。然而神从始至终的作为，人不能参透。”内斯塔捧住托蒂的脸，猛地吻了下去。嘴唇触碰到托蒂嘴唇的时刻，他感到自己的灵魂堕下了地狱，身体却又像是在天堂般自由，曾经的他是那样拼命地压抑自己的感情，把那段还没开始就仓促结局的禁忌情感深埋于心底，从不敢去触碰。然而这一秒，他只想疯狂地放纵一次，哪怕只有一秒的欢愉，哪怕就此堕入地狱，他也不想再压抑自己。人生无常，卡缇亚姐姐那么虔诚，森西先生那么善良，可是虔诚和善良在命运强大的齿轮里瞬间就会被碾成粉末，一文不值。他脑海中浮现出那些古罗马的历史书，尼禄在看着罗马城里自己亲手点燃的熊熊大火时，一定也是这样的轻松与绝望，既然神的一切凡人无法参透，那么这个吻也一定是神的旨意，就把这一切都当做是命运的安排，坦然接受……

唇瓣胶着。

托蒂紧紧地搂住内斯塔，像是紧紧地抓住一根救命稻草，这个世界对他而言太过孤独，父母也好，森西先生也好，都毫无征兆地离开了他，他什么都抓不住。尽管这个吻让他有些喘不过气来，但他仍然不想也不敢放开，只有炽烈的体温、温柔的鼻息、细腻的嘴唇、交缠的舌尖，才能让他暂时忘掉自己曾经失去的一切， 让他感觉自己还活着、还真实地存在着、被别人需要着，“神真的存在吗？”他不要再去思考，也许古代庞贝妓院里的男人们和女人们也从不去思考，即使下一刻维苏威火山毫不留情地赐予这些男女灭顶之灾时，起码他们的肉身是欢愉的，快乐也是真切的。他只想获得这一秒的真实……

初夏到了。


	19. 爱

第十九章 爱

唇齿交缠，呼吸交错，他像是对自己说，又像是在喃喃地呼唤着怀抱里隐秘的恋人——“我哪儿也不去……我和你在一起。”怀抱里的恋人则用如同小兽一般更热烈的吻回应着他。

永恒之城里还有什么比突如其来的欲望更永恒？

衬衫褪下，维纳斯自欲海中诞生，世界回到了神创造它的原点，时间一度熄灭了他们的世界里曾有过的光，但是上帝说要有光，于是他们在此时此刻成为了彼此唯一的光。两颗蔷薇花的种子在幽暗中生根发芽，破土而出。欲望的世界对他们而言虽略显生疏，但他们仍极力探索。金色的头发和黑色的头发纠缠不休，手从脸颊开始，轻柔地爱抚着每一寸逐渐变得灼热的皮肤。十指相扣，路西法长出恶魔的角，内斯塔跟随他逐渐没入幽暗的海底，他包裹着托蒂的肉体，也被托蒂的肉体所包裹。他喜欢明亮的光线下托蒂明亮的面孔，托蒂的脸依旧美丽，表情不停变换，他的眉头从微皱到舒展，嘴角紧紧抿起，不久又重新融化在内斯塔炽热的吻里，他海蓝色的眼睛凝望着黑发的恋人，眼神像月光下的海水，逐渐变得迷离，蛰伏在身体里的潘神在苏醒，它用笛子不停地撩拨着他身体深处最隐秘的花园，地中海被欲望所驱使的潮水，在他身体里激荡来回，涌上额头，成为汗珠凝结；涌上喉头，成为断续的呻吟；涌上指尖，陷入了内斯塔的手臂、肩和背……

内斯塔温柔地占有着他的恋人，初次的体验尽管生涩，但带给他的却是巨大的快乐，持续的快乐稀释了禁忌带来的负罪感，在这一刻，他们互相索取，互相需要，这或许是神最好的安排。理性彻底沉沦，欲望占据了所有的思考，他逐渐攀上极乐的峰顶，他身下的人也和他一样，他感受到了他越来越紧绷的身体，更大声的明显带着哭腔的呻吟，以及他的指甲在自己的背上划出一道道血痕带来的痛楚感。肌肤摩擦间产生的汗水像粘合剂，使他们紧紧地胶着在一起。他用小腹紧紧地挤压着身下人的欲望，这种压迫感使身下的人无法动弹，只能被动地接受从交合处袭来的一次比一次更汹涌的快感。

沉溺于快乐中的两个人，把自己全身心地交付给对方，或许就连他们自己也说不清这到底是一种怎样的感情，需要他们以肉身全力以赴，只为逃离生而孤独的强大命运。这段不被世俗、信仰所接受的禁忌之恋，能存在多久、持续多久，一切都是未知，但起码这一瞬间，他们之于对方的存在是真实的、永恒的。在这一瞬间，他们是彼此的地狱和天堂，他们是彼此的魔鬼和天使，他们是彼此的堕落和救赎……

白色的蔷薇花同时绽开在身体的内外，一切归于静止。


	20. 谈情

第二十章 谈情

潮水退去，斗室中只有逐渐平复的呼吸声，没有整理，托蒂已经在内斯塔的怀里睡熟，他背对着内斯塔，像一个初生的婴儿一样，蜷起身体。内斯塔想起了过去的托蒂，睡姿永远都是千奇百怪，伸展得永远如同达芬奇的维鲁特人，而如今却呈现出一种充满着不安全感的姿势，拥抱自己的人是孤独的，内斯塔用手轻轻梳理着被汗水浸湿的金色头发，身边人像是在梦境中的呓语:“阿历，你还在吗？”说罢翻过身，自然地像搂住枕头一样，紧紧地抱住内斯塔，一条腿也搭上了内斯塔的腰，内斯塔哑然:“这家伙的睡姿果然没救了。”托蒂的呓语清晰地敲击着内斯塔的耳膜，内斯塔看着怀里安静而任性的情人，看着他鼻梁的弧度，看着他睫毛投下的阴影，轻声说:“弗兰，我在。”怀里的金毛小兽似乎是听见了肯定的回答，把他揽得更紧了，这使得内斯塔几乎又开始怀疑这个家伙到底是醒着还是睡着了。

内斯塔躺在窄窄的床上，一边是刚刚和他欢爱过的情人，一边是逐渐恢复的理智。理智在他的头脑里厉声地诘问他:“桑德罗，你怎么了？你的信仰、你的虔诚都到哪里去了？你怎么可以被魔鬼所引诱？两个男孩子是不可以的！”另一边，情人平静而均匀的呼吸声牵引着他的情感:“阿历，我们要活下去，我们没有十恶不赦，我们只是需要彼此。”没有花费太长的时间，内斯塔就决定相信感情并跟随感情，既然这已经是事实，那一定是神最好的安排——他已经习惯用这个理由说服自己——虽然他也说不清楚自己对这个人到底是具体的哪一种情感，但他觉得，这个家伙看起来还是很可爱的，尤其是他紧紧抱住自己酣睡的样子。原来心里那个可恶、嚣张的讨厌家伙已经烟消云散，取而代之的是这个柔软的、全身心依赖着自己的金发小孩。

这个金发小孩激起了内斯塔太多的保护欲，他从未想过自己要保护什么人，包括自己的家人。他没有保护好葡萄庄园，使这个家破了产；没有保护好父母，把他们留在偏远的小镇；没有保护好姐姐，让她的生命猝然结束。想起这些，他觉得自己心痛愧疚地快要窒息，可是这一切都过去了，无法追回了。于是在这个小孩只是抱住他，甚至都没怎么用语言去恳求，就让他毫不犹豫地留下来的时候，他意识到也许命运早就写好了他们之间的羁绊，他注定是要以一个保护者的角色存在于这个人的生命里。想到这里，内斯塔心中一片释然，他不想再和自己较劲，不想再为每一件事情都去找一个合理的原因，他要像他的金发情人一样，和他的金发情人一起，安然地享受神所赐予的一切爱与恨、祸与福、糖与毒……

远处，教堂的钟声悠悠响起，守护罗马的神祇陶醉在微醺的夜色里，初夏的凉风把薄暮的夜色铺展到城市的每个角落。夜色掩盖下，这座不朽的城市依然永恒不变地上演着那些关于傲慢、嫉妒、暴怒、懒惰、贪婪、暴食、色欲的罪恶。

入夜时分，一轮满月透过窗户照进房间，熟睡的金发男孩在内斯塔的怀里醒来，明亮的月光下，金发男孩依然像一尊大理石雕像一般美好。他们继续拥抱，继续爱抚，继续接吻，继续欢爱，他们再一次沉没在食髓知味的情绪深处。他们放纵，他们索取，他们给予。相爱的人本来就像神一样美好。

从此以后，这间小小的餐馆又恢复了昔日的烟火气。两个年轻的男孩子一起努力地为了生活而忙碌，尽管生活一如往常地艰难，但不可否认，这段隐秘而甜蜜的恋情，给了他们热爱生活的巨大动力。清晨，厨房里总会飘散出早餐的香气，简单的早餐后，托蒂总会出门准备一天的食材，而内斯塔总在小店里忙进忙出；无论是有阳光或是下雨的午后，总能看到他们并肩坐在玻璃窗前，有一搭没一搭地聊着，有时共享一杯咖啡，有时看着窗外的阳光或是玻璃上的雨珠发呆，两人或安静或吵闹地在一起，一切都那么美好。一天的忙碌结束后，他们会倒上两杯葡萄酒，海阔天空地聊一些话题，经常是托蒂说，内斯塔边喝酒边听，托蒂会给他讲起罗马的历史、传说，可是经常会说错，这时候的内斯塔总是揶揄地笑着打断他说:“弗兰，你错了！这应该是……”每当这种时候，托蒂总是嘿嘿地一笑，大声地把话题岔开来:“阿历，你知道以前我在特里戈利亚的时候……”有时候托蒂讲的经历实在太过离谱，内斯塔也不揭穿，只是忍着笑，一小口一小口地抿着葡萄酒，看着眼前这个金毛小孩吹牛皮……

他们无话不谈。但他们也都有意无意地避开一些话题，比如彼此的过去，以及那些不堪回首的、深埋心底的凄凉往事。活在当下，酒也好，性也好，爱也好，生活也好，他们都希望分享给对方的是快乐，而不是那些压抑在自己心头的痛楚。这些不可触摸的往事，既是他们了解彼此的藩篱，也是他们恋情的屏障。他们小心翼翼地守护着彼此，虽然世道一如森西先生口中那样艰难，但两个年轻人依然努力地试图把苦涩的生活咀嚼出香甜的味道。


	21. 味道

第二十一章 味道

两个不怎么虔诚的家伙偶尔也会在餐馆不营业的时候，一起出去走走。

夏天真的到了，罗马城逐渐变得燥热起来，他们对台伯河东岸的林荫道有着特别的偏爱。走在这条路上，浓烈的阳光把道旁那些不知名的树上的树叶渲染成或深或浅的绿色，地中海明亮而炽烈的光线穿过树叶间的缝隙，灿烂地扑倒在他们的脚下，斑驳闪烁。午后的罗马燥热而安静，只有偶尔驶过的马车——马蹄发出的清脆声音和车轮碾过石板路沉闷的声响——会暂时打破这种安静的气氛，却丝毫不会影响阳光下两个年轻人莫名雀跃而明朗的心情。

他们一路沿着台伯河蜿蜒的河岸前行，哈德良皇帝的伟大陵墓矗立在河的对岸，陵墓顶部的巨大天使长雕像在阳光下展翅欲飞、闪闪发光。通往陵墓的桥上，十二座洁白的天使雕像以不同的姿态而同样悲悯的眼神俯瞰着人间，河岸边有从河上吹来的清凉的微风，托蒂金色的头发在阳光下散发着淡淡的金色光晕，在内斯塔的眼里，他同那些圣洁美好的雕像没有任何区别。

阳光炽烈灼人，他们在河岸的一处浅滩上并肩躺下，头顶巨大的树荫投下清凉的阴影，这片浅滩的青草地上罕见地盛开着丛丛雏菊，这样的浅滩，在河水涨起来的时候就会被淹没，这一丛丛的白色雏菊是从什么地方、以什么方式来到这片并不适合它们的土地上，并且在这里生根发芽的呢，没有人知道。这就像人的命运是自己无法选择的，就像这些雏菊的种子，命运有一万种方式把它们散播到各地，它们中有的死去了，可有的却能够坚韧地扎下根来，努力地开出一簇簇或许并不起眼，但充满着生命之美的花朵，内斯塔想，这大概就是自己一直以来无意识地挚爱这种花的缘由吧，自己和弗兰不也是被命运随机抛撒的花种吗？

内斯塔躺在花丛间，随手摘下一朵雏菊，把它对着阳光，阳光下，白色的花瓣近乎透明，好像天空里偶尔飘过的一片云，他闭上眼睛，自己好像也随着这朵雏菊的花瓣融化在了夏天蔚蓝色的天空里。他感应到托蒂起身走开，可是他不想睁开眼睛，他只想静静地享受这一刻的风，这一刻的安静。

也不知道躺了多久，阳光依旧强烈，他感觉到有一个凉凉的东西在触碰他的嘴唇，不用睁开眼，他就知道这是他金发情人在恶作剧，他熟悉他的味道，他用手臂挡住眼睛，嘴角轻轻地挑起，轻声地说:“弗兰，别闹。”唇上凉凉的东西在托蒂手指的操纵下依然没有停止地在他的唇上滑动。他嗅到了一股新鲜草莓的鲜甜气息。他依然闭着眼睛，而金发的情人也依然没有说话，内斯塔张开嘴，把那枚草莓衔进了嘴里，双唇有意无意地碰了碰捏住草莓的手指。新鲜的草莓在他的口腔里迸发出酸甜的汁水，清凉的汁液才顺着舌头滑进了他的喉咙，第二粒马上就又到了唇边，可这次更像是挑逗，一会儿高一会儿低，内斯塔的嘴角绽开了更大的弧度，他正想再次制止托蒂的胡闹，一根手指就把这粒东西挤进了他的嘴里，不同于先前草莓湿润的质感，这次含在嘴里的东西散发出来的是一股他久违了的味道，浓郁而甜蜜，这味道立刻唤醒了他半梦半醒的意识，他猛地睁开眼:“巧克力？！”托蒂半躺着，单手托着脑袋，略带稚气地笑着看着他，“喜欢吗？”托蒂的声音像巧克力里的牛奶一样令人欢喜。“当然喜欢！”内斯塔高兴极了，他离上一次吃巧克力已经快过去大半年了，那次的巧克力还是西蒙尼送给他的，想起西蒙尼，他的心里有了一丝淡淡的酸楚，“也不知道他过得怎么样了……”“你喜欢就好！”托蒂明朗的奶音打断了他的回忆，又把他带回了这片开满雏菊的河边浅滩上，“我就知道你会喜欢！我也喜欢，我走了好远才买到这个的，草莓也是，可是比起巧克力我更喜欢草莓……”金发小狼不停地絮絮叨叨，他的表情生动而骄傲，好像是完成了什么不得了的大事业，内斯塔眼里的这个金发宝贝，此刻完全像一个求表扬的孩子，哪里还有以前那种桀骜和不羁，爱情果真是一种奇妙的东西，它是能改变一个人的，内斯塔的心里默默地开出了一片柔软的花园。


	22. 黄昏

第二十二章 黄昏

黄昏时分的波波洛广场充满着宁静，夕阳把一天中最后的光色铺展在波波洛门下的那条大道上。传说中，这条大道可以从罗马一直通到亚得里亚海边，这个传说是真是假，内斯塔和托蒂都没有追问的兴趣，路总有它要通往的地方，就像人在出生的时候，神就已经为他安排好了命运，在短暂或漫长的岁月里，无论快乐还是悲伤，这一切都是神最好的安排。从埃及运来的方尖碑矗立在广场中央，沉默地俯瞰着广场上来来往往的人群，埃及是它回不去的故乡，如同人之于母腹，无论多么地温暖，那也是一个人再也回不去的故乡。在这荒凉的世上，每个灵魂都是孤独的，然而有些灵魂却是幸运的，他们在遥望不可即的故乡时，也能找到可以让自己取暖的另一个灵魂，内斯塔和托蒂都认为此刻的自己是幸运的。

圣山圣母堂的钟声悠悠响起，两个年轻人悄无声息地溜了进去。

他们已经有很久没有去教堂了。内斯塔快速地回忆了一下，自己最后一次去教堂还是在森西先生葬礼的时候，他一直在有意无意地逃避着教堂，或许教堂带给他的记忆都与生离或死别有关。托蒂有多久没有去教堂了，可能连他自己也算不清楚。而在这样一个黄昏，他们走进教堂，是因为心底依然有对神的虔诚，还是需要对神忏悔，他们也说不完全知道。

圣山圣母堂的空间不大，来参加祈祷的人也聊聊，两个年轻人悄然地出现并没有引起任何人的注意。他们在最后一排的跪凳上跪下，向神祈祷。他们默默地而又虔诚地祈祷眼下这样的生活能够继续下去，他们喜欢这样的平静而踏实的生活。只是，他们也需要忏悔，他们知道自己属于彼此之间的这段恋情是不被神所允许的，在世俗的眼光里，他们应该分别找一个姑娘，结婚生子，像一个普通人一样度过一生。可是无常的命运让他们纠缠在了一起，这段隐秘的恋情带给了他们灵魂与肉体无数的欢愉，贪欢犯错，一错再错……而这错处却开出花来，这些花缀满了孤独而荒凉的生命，更温暖了彼此。——这些真的都错了吗？圣母堂的圣母雕像用慈爱而忧郁的眼神凝望着这对恋人，始终无言。

闭着眼睛专心祈祷的内斯塔突然觉得有一只手攀上了他的腰际，轻轻地掐了一下又迅速移开，“幼稚！”他在心里默默地骂了一句，嘴角却掩饰不住地悄悄上扬，他略略侧过脸，眯起一只眼睛，小心地偷看身边这个幼稚的家伙，这个幼稚的家伙闭着眼睛，咧着嘴，一脸傻乐的表情，无声地笑着。正在内斯塔刚刚闭上眼睛继续祷告的时候，腰上又被轻轻地掐了一下，大概是见刚才的“袭击”内斯塔没什么反应，这次不仅掐了一把还又挠了几下。“这个幼稚鬼！”内斯塔睁开眼睛，迅速地伸出手，一把抓住了那只不安分的小爪子，内斯塔感觉到那只手在自己的手掌里灵活地一转，轻轻地在手心里挠了几下，然后迅速地转化成十指紧紧相扣的动作。尽管他们曾经赤裸相见、肌肤相亲，可牵手还是第一次，居然还是在教堂这样神圣的地方。内斯塔心里既是高兴又是惶恐，在属于他们的小店以外的空间，两人如此亲密这还是第一次，可是这里是神注视着的地方，“这家伙怎么敢……”内斯塔转过头，用一种复杂的眼神看着托蒂，托蒂也用那双仿佛充满着地中海蔚蓝色海水的眼睛看着他，一种戏谑的表情在托蒂的唇边绽开，内斯塔还没在心里把“完了”这个词讲完，就听见教堂的宁静被托蒂压抑着笑意、在安静的空间里显得异常响亮的声音打破:“桑德罗，你怎么这样？！”教堂里正在虔诚祈祷的男男女女讶异地转过头来看着他们，神坛上的神父也循声疑惑地抬起头来看着他们，内斯塔被金毛小孩突然的恶作剧搞得无所适从，托蒂甩开他的手，快速地朝门口跑去，身影很快地隐没在了门外，“这家伙！”内斯塔在心底咬牙切齿地说，也红着脸风一样地跑出了教堂。

年轻的男孩奔跑在夕阳下，一头金发带上了黄昏的光泽，他一边笑一边跑，他有多久没这样开怀地大笑了，一个小小的恶作剧让他如此地快活，他的身体里像是注满了快活，他穿过波波洛广场，沿着山边小道爬上了苹丘，那里一个人都没有。等内斯塔到达山顶的时候，托蒂背对着他站在石围栏边，晚风像一只大手，揉乱了托蒂的一头金发，他没有回头，却像是感应到了恋人的到来，“亚历，你看，罗马的黄昏真美啊！对吗？！”内斯塔走过去，和自己的金发情人并肩站在一起，倚着石围栏，望向夕阳下远方圣彼得大教堂被黄昏染成金色的高大而辉煌的穹顶。

内斯塔没有回答托蒂关于罗马美不美的问题，他无法强迫自己在这种气氛下去思考那些无关紧要的问题，他侧过脸看着自己金发的情人，夕阳毫无顾忌地抚摸着托蒂的头发、额头、鼻子、嘴唇……为他留下一个金色的剪影。内斯塔蓦地嫉妒起黄昏对托蒂的放肆，他没有说话，只是温柔而不容置疑地捧过金发情人的脸，在托蒂略显错愕的表情里，在罗马众神的黄昏中，他与他分享一个深深的、甜美的吻……


	23. 等候

第二十三章 等候

北方又开始新的战事的流言传遍了整个罗马，传言说奥地利帝国和意大利王国之间爆发了激烈的战争，奥地利人的军队占了上风，整个罗马城都人心惶惶。

突如其来的战争的传言，使内斯塔和托蒂的平静生活起了涟漪，他们的未来于是充满了未知。小餐馆的生意比起以前清淡了许多，可该交的税钱却一分不少，还好那个让内斯塔极度不爽的收税人以及他的那些小喽啰们再也没出现过。“世道艰难”，内斯塔总是想起森西先生的口头禅，世道艰难，可总得想办法活下去。

七月初，盛夏的一个清晨，内斯塔从灼热的梦里醒来，他闭着眼睛，习惯地往托蒂的躺的地方翻了个身，平日里，总是比托蒂先醒来的他不用睁眼，就总是能听到身边的托蒂均匀而熟悉的呼吸声，可是今天，身边却异常安静，内斯塔依旧闭着眼睛，只是探出一只手摸了摸，棉布床单没有一丝托蒂的余温，他睁开眼睛，确认那个每天自己醒来都会看到的人居然不在他的被窝里，内斯塔感到有些奇怪，却也不当一回事:弗兰能去哪儿呢，是起来尿尿，还是去做早餐？棉布床单微凉的触感告诉内斯塔他的金发情人已经起来很久了，“啊，这家伙终于良心发现肯做顿早餐给我了……”于是他翻了个身躺平，继续懒洋洋地瘫在床上，“我有多久没能睡个懒觉赖个床了？”他在心底自嘲一般地想，“弗兰会给我做什么呢？这家伙的手艺总是很糟糕，噢，他该不会一会儿进来惨兮兮地跟我说‘亚历，我把盘子摔碎啦'还是说‘亚历，我把咖啡煮糊啦'‘亚历，我该怎么办，求你你帮帮我！'哈，他一定会来，到时候我就装睡着，怎么也醒不了的那种……”内斯塔在心里悄悄地窃喜着。

等了很久，直到等到早饭的时间快到了，内斯塔也没能盼到他的弗兰进来求他帮忙的场景，闭着眼睛躺着的他听觉变得异常地敏锐，可是他没有听到鸡蛋在煎锅上发出的滋滋声，没有听到摔碎盘子的声音，没有听到弗兰被菜刀划破手的咒骂声——一切都安静极了，前店后院除了能听到自己呼吸心跳的声音，其他什么声音都没有。内斯塔感到奇怪，他睁开眼睛，翻身起床，随手抓来一件衬衫，边走边扣扣子。当他走出卧室门的时候，他无比确认后院除了他，一个人都没有；当他走近厨房的时候，他无比确认厨房里一个人都没有；当他走进餐厅的时候，那里还是一个人都没有……角落里的餐桌上，放了两杯咖啡，一杯已经凉了，一杯见了底；两个盘子，其中一个草草地摆着几片面包，摊着一个让人看起来煎得不是很有胃口的鸡蛋，几片薄薄的蔫搭搭的火腿；另一个则只剩下一些面包渣。

看到这些，内斯塔起初有些慌乱的心平静了下来，甚至开始有点开心:“亲爱的弗兰，你终于良心发现了！”咖啡凉了不要紧，面包、煎蛋和火腿有些潦草也没有关系，内斯塔今天的食欲非常好，毕竟这种爱心早餐的机会不是天天都有，他大口大口地朝嘴里塞着食物，凉了的咖啡似乎也没那么苦了，“弗兰，这杯咖啡你是不是手抖放多了糖？”内斯塔无声地微笑着。今天天气还是和前几天一样，上午明媚的阳光透过玻璃橱窗明晃晃地照进来，他的心情都跟着明朗起来。

早餐完毕，内斯塔开始打扫餐馆，准备开门营业，生意虽然大不如前，可是自己手停口停，也不敢轻易地歇一歇。他勤快地把两张小桌子搬到门外的屋檐下，椅子放放好，昨天洗好晾干的红白格子桌布铺在桌子上，仔细地用手抚平……扫地擦地，所有准备工作都完成了，内斯塔坐在屋檐下的一把椅子上，终于有空问了自己一个问题:“弗兰哪儿去了？”是啊，自己的金发情人去哪儿了——“哦，我昨天好像说土豆没有了，他一定是去买土豆了……”“不过他买土豆的时间也太长了吧……”“也许再过五分钟，他就回来了……”内斯塔心里的小人们叽叽喳喳地聊了一上午，直到午饭时间到了，托蒂还是没有回来。

午市只有一桌客人，内斯塔一个人应付得很轻松，甚至有些百无聊赖，自己在煮客人的菜时多煮了一点，也把午饭胡乱地对付过去了。

整个下午，内斯塔还是坐在屋檐下的那把椅子上听心里的小人们聊天:“弗兰哪儿去了？”“等等，这个问题你今天问了第几遍了？”“大概是市场上的土豆卖完了，他要去地里买吧……”“怎么可能！他一定是看到什么好玩的东西忘了时间了！”“他会像上次一样给我带草莓和巧克力，或者其他好吃的吧？”“别光想着吃啊，是不是该担心一下弗兰？”心里的小人们继续叽叽喳喳，内斯塔被这些声音搞得心烦意乱，他只能拼命安慰自己:“再过五分钟，弗兰也许就该回来了吧……”

傍晚时分，东南边的天空悠悠地飘来一片乌云，远处沉闷的雷声隆隆地响起，没过一会儿，大颗大颗的雨珠就噼里啪啦地打了下来，内斯塔又忙着把外面的桌椅收到了屋子里，今天的晚市因为这场雨大概也泡汤了吧，他一边百无聊赖地想着，一边看着窗外的大雨不停地把雨珠抛撒在玻璃橱窗上，雨滴撞击着玻璃，发出清脆的一声后，像一滴滴泪珠从玻璃橱窗上滑下，内斯塔的心里开始莫名地烦乱:“这家伙到底去哪儿了？！一整天了，就算是去地里挖土豆也该回来了吧？！——雨下得这么大，这家伙到底在哪里淋雨！”他烦躁地站起来，在狭小的空间里走来走去，心头像有一把火在烧灼，喉咙也干得要命。“该死的，弗兰你到底要玩到什么时候才肯回来！”

随着夜晚的到来，雨也渐渐停了，只有水滴打在石板路上发出滴答滴答的声音，内斯塔打开了门，一阵风夹杂着清凉的水汽扑面而来，抚摸着他的脸，心头的燠热在这悠悠的凉风里一下子就烟消云散了。“也许弗兰他真的是有什么事情吧……”他拿来一盏油灯，把它挂在门口点亮，油灯的灯芯幽幽地闪烁着微光，在晦暗的街道上晕出一道光圈，他从来没这么做过，也不知道自己为什么要这么做。

夜深了，天气因为那场雨而变得有些微凉。内斯塔把自己的床和托蒂的床铺好，钻进了被窝，今天第一万次地发问:“弗兰，你到底去哪儿了！”他自嘲地笑笑，又第一万零一次地对自己说:“再过五分钟，弗兰就该回来了……”


	24. 不速之客

第二十四章 不速之客

那一夜，内斯塔睡得很不安稳，他不时地会醒来，在梦里似乎听见门口的门钟响了，于是他惊醒过来，竖起耳朵听着，可是整个空间还是这样安静，远远地只偶尔传来几声狗叫，不久又归于沉寂。他就在这样的辗转反侧里无法安眠。

第二天早上他迷迷糊糊地睡到了很晚，一整天他都心不在焉，心里的小人们依然一直叽叽喳喳说个不停，内斯塔完全无法让自己躁动的心情平静下来。这一天里，他打碎了盘子，上错了菜，算错了账，犯了许多次以前从来没有犯过的错误。他无数次听到门钟的声音，怀着激动而忐忑的心情期待着金发的情人会打开那扇门，微笑着冲他大喊:Ale，我回来了——然而内斯塔收获的只有一次次的失望。

一个又一个静寂的长夜就这样漫漫而过。内斯塔始终没有盼到托蒂回家，回到这个只属于他们的地方。日复一日，内斯塔从一开始的焦躁不安，到后来的胡思乱想，再到现在的带着一丝苦涩的平静，他总是想:也许明天，他就回来了……

战争的阴云笼罩着亚平宁半岛，越来越多的战事的传闻甚嚣尘上。罗马城里的气氛也越来越紧张，人们脸上都带上了一丝惊恐的神色，大家捂紧了自己本就不宽裕的钱袋子，谁知道哪天战火就烧到了罗马呢？本来喜欢美酒美食的罗马人开始减少各种需要花钱的活动——比如外出用餐——在这种时候，多攒一点钱总是没有坏处的。这样的想法直接影响了内斯塔餐馆的生意，物价开始飞涨，生意又更加惨淡，“世道艰难呵……”内斯塔想起以前总被森西先生挂在嘴边的这句话，也彻彻底底地理解了这句话。世道真的非常艰难，罗马城里除了那些高档的餐馆还在营业，面对平民的餐馆几乎关了一大半，内斯塔还在苦苦支撑，靠的是以前攒下的那一点点的积蓄。

罗马城里有人开始外逃，有的逃到附近的乡下，有的逃到了更南边的那不勒斯。内斯塔犹豫了几次，也想离开罗马，回到拉齐奥大区乡下的那个教堂，那个有父母和西蒙尼的教堂。可是他没有走，他一直坚持地认为托蒂会回来，他只不过是像以前那样突然地离开，也会像以前那样再次突然地出现。有时内斯塔也会略感酸涩:他就是这样的一个人，自己改变不了一个人的天性，爱情也改变不了……

逃出罗马的人越来越多，城里愈见萧条，餐馆从早到晚做不成一单生意。微薄的积蓄眼看就要见底了，内斯塔甚至不知道明天该何去何从。离托蒂消失已经一个多月了。

八月中一个闷热的下午，空气安静地连一丝风也没有。内斯塔正百无聊赖地坐在餐馆的柜台边发呆。清脆的门钟声突然响起，餐馆的门被推开了，一个男人伸头进来，小心翼翼地问:“请问，这是弗朗切斯科·托蒂家的餐馆吗？”内斯塔好久没有等到顾客上门了，他急忙站起来答到:“是的，快请进吧。”男人得到肯定的答复之后，似乎是松了一口气，推开门径直地走了进来，走到最里面的一张桌子边坐下，内斯塔恭恭敬敬地问他:“先生，请问您需要点什么？”那男人似乎并没有点单的打算，思考了一会儿，才说:“就请给我一杯咖啡吧，如果可以的话……”“干嘛到餐馆里来，就只点上一杯咖啡呢？”内斯塔满腹狐疑，却也不好多问，走回后厨，鼓捣了一会儿，端出一杯咖啡，放到男人的面前，男人看着他欲言又止。

内斯塔回到自己刚刚发呆的柜台边，悄悄地打量着这个有些奇怪的客人。男人像是鼓了半天的勇气，压低了声音说:“先生，请问弗朗切斯科有回来过吗？”内斯塔更是奇怪，他从未听托蒂说过他在罗马城里有什么朋友，而眼前这个男人却似乎知道托蒂的失踪，看着这个男人说话时一脸局促的神情，内斯塔突然感觉这件事不是那么简单，“难道这是弗兰在罗马城里的另一个情人？”内斯塔被自己突如其来的想法吓了一跳，“不会吧……”他打量着面前的这个男人，高大魁梧，谈不上英俊，但五官也算端正，可是他似乎不会是弗兰喜欢的类型……男人见内斯塔不说话，以为他没有听清楚自己的问题，又稍微提高了声调:“请问，或许，弗朗切斯科回来过吗？”内斯塔觉得自己总要回答点什么，他磕磕绊绊地说:“没有……呃……弗兰啊不，弗朗切斯科·托蒂先生最近没有回来过……”内斯塔攥紧了手，努力地让自己用平静地语调说话:“请问，您找他有什么事情吗？”那个男人听到托蒂没有回来过的回答后，似乎松了一口气，又似乎更加紧张了。他用不容置疑的语气对内斯塔说:“如果他回来，请您转告他我在找他，请他务必到我家来一趟！”内斯塔问:“请问您找他……”那个男人迅速打断了内斯塔的问话:“您告诉他，BoBo在找他。”

这个叫BoBo的男人说完把几个铜子儿放在柜台上，扭头便走，只留下内斯塔一个人看着那杯凉了的、一口没喝过的咖啡出神……


	25. 相忘

第二十五章 相忘

八月末，北方停战的消息才传到罗马，之前那些跑到乡下或是更远的地方躲避战争的人开始渐渐回到罗马，这座沉寂了一段时间的城市又重新喧嚣起来。

人们总要做点什么来庆祝重获和平——既然是庆祝，美酒美食就是必不可少的。于是，内斯塔独自坚守的这个小餐馆又开始热闹了起来。罗马城的生活也渐渐地恢复了往日的平静。

只有一个人的小餐馆很多事情都忙不过来，内斯塔也从来没有雇一个帮手的想法，一来是他没那么多钱，即使有钱，谁知道什么时候又用得上呢；二来是他始终幻想着有一天托蒂会推开那扇门，一边喊着“我回来了”，一边把沉重的背囊甩到墙角——这和内斯塔第一次看见托蒂的场景没有丝毫的不同。

然而内斯塔在这段时间里很少有空想起托蒂，他太忙了，厨师、侍者是他，采购什么的也全都靠他。一到饭点，餐厅里的人来来去去络绎不绝，从早忙到晚的他根本没心思去想除了工作之外的事情。只是在深夜打烊之后，内斯塔有时会吃上一小块巧克力，或者给自己奖励一小杯葡萄酒，接着执拗地在门口点上一盏风灯再去睡觉，他也说不清自己为什么要这样做，但这一个月以来，他临睡前在门口点上一盏灯已经成为了习惯。他太累了，倒在床上就能睡着。这一个月里，他从不做梦，更是从来没有做过关于托蒂的梦。他心里的小人似乎也安静了许多，也几乎没有了关于“弗兰去哪儿了”“弗兰为什么还不回来”的讨论。内斯塔的心绪变得异常平静。

他常常对自己说:神造万物，各按其时成为美好；又将永生安置在世人心里。然而神从始至终的作为，人不能参透。既然无法参透，那这一定就是神最好的安排，没有什么是不可以接受的，包括托蒂的不辞而别与杳无音信。

内斯塔快要忘记了托蒂的存在，只是隔三差五，那个叫BoBo的家伙会在没有客人的午休时段到店里来，向内斯塔询问托蒂是否回来过，一开始还象征性地点上一杯咖啡，在得到否定的答案之后放下几个铜子默默离开，内斯塔也恹恹地懒得招呼他。几次之后，两人之间居然形成了一种奇怪的默契。午休时间，内斯塔只要听到门钟一响，就知道BoBo又来了。BoBo半推开门，也不进来，内斯塔对着他摇摇头，BoBo朝他点点头，然后关上门离开。两人一句话都不说。

日子一天一天这么平淡如水地过着。

一个同样平淡的午休时间，内斯塔正在打扫，突然门钟响了，内斯塔连手里的活儿都没停下来，午休时间谁会来呢？——除了BoBo。背对着门口的他连转过头看一眼的想法都没有，他只是随意地摆了摆手，摇了摇头，就这样打发BoBo走。他以为BoBo看到了他的样子，房间里一片安静，内斯塔没有听到关门的声音。于是他直起身，准备回头看一眼。

一个沙哑却熟悉的声音在他的身后响起——“ALE，我回来了。”


	26. 归客

第二十六章 归客

内斯塔站直身子，心脏骤然紧缩，他的脑袋里满满回旋的都是“Ale我回来了”这句话，这句话在他的颅腔里四处碰撞直至消失，只留下一片嗡嗡的声音。他的拳头攥得很紧，指尖重重地掐在手心里，微漠的疼痛感让他觉得自己还活着，听到的这句话是真实的而并非幻觉。

内斯塔没有回头。

归来的人又用充满疲惫沙哑的声音又重复了一遍:“Ale，是我，我回来了。”

内斯塔的脑袋不再嗡嗡作响，这是他两个月来第一次清晰地听到这个声音。这难道不是自己日思夜想的声音吗？然而内斯塔没有勇气转过身去，他害怕转身过去的瞬间，自己会从梦里惊醒。即使这是梦，也希望它能做得长一些，再长一些。

他还是没有回头。

他感觉有人在迫近他，伸出双臂拥他入怀，就像曾经拥他入怀的每个瞬间一样，那动作轻柔而不容置疑。他闻到了那股属于自己金发情人身上的味道，他的鼻息还是和从前一样，软软地、略带潮湿地吹在自己的颈窝里，接着是鼻尖蹭在他颈后那一块敏感的皮肤上，接着是嘴唇在那里印下轻轻一吻。

这一刻，内斯塔盼了两个月，可不知怎的，他的内心并不像曾经设想过的充满着甜蜜与狂喜，此刻反而充盈着满满的委屈、悲伤和心酸。

他挣脱了环抱着他的手臂，正想转过身来，门钟又响了，他还来不及回头看，就听见BoBo压抑着自己激动的声音:弗兰切，你小子终于回来了！

内斯塔身后的人迅速退开，疲惫沙哑的声音却故作轻松地说:嗨BoBo，你怎么来了！

内斯塔转身时，只看见他们的背影，橱窗外透进来的光线太过明亮，把屋子里的一切映得并不真切，内斯塔只觉得那一头金发乱糟糟的，衣服皱巴巴的还沾了泥，鞋子的后跟磨损得很严重，好像是走了很多很远的路……那个背影把BoBo推出了门，门钟叮当作响，内斯塔觉得这个午间是那么的虚幻，他呆呆地站在屋子里，看着两个人的身影拥抱、贴面礼，他看不清另一个人的表情，只看得到BoBo的脸上激动的表情，他时而眉飞色舞、时而面色凝重，时而笑逐颜开。内斯塔听不到他们在说什么，似乎是两人故意压低了声音，但相谈甚欢的表情骗不了内斯塔，他心里的委屈感又涌了上来:他们果然关系不一般。

他们的谈话很短，几分钟后，BoBo拍了拍另一个人的肩膀，脸上带着满足的神色转身离开。内斯塔赌气似的重新拿起抹布，背过身奋力地擦一张刚刚已经擦得不能再干净的桌子。

门钟又响了，那熟悉的脚步，熟悉的拥抱，熟悉的鼻息，熟悉的吻，又再次向他迫近。内斯塔恨恨地挣脱了这个怀抱，他转过身，想把这段时间的委屈、心酸全都倾泻出来。

这是他今天第一次认真地看清楚对面的人，没错，这是他的弗兰。可是这不是原来的那个弗兰，这个弗兰大理石雕塑般的脸上风尘仆仆，嘴唇干得像是要裂开，金发乱糟糟地耷在额头上，整个人像是几天几夜没睡觉一样带着浓浓地倦意。唯一不变的，是那双海蓝色的眼睛，那双眼睛像正午温暖的海水一样带着温柔的笑意，“Ale我回来了……”

内斯塔曾经想过再见托蒂时会是一番怎样的场景。想到最后总是很愤怒，“这家伙就这么不辞而别，等他回来我要他好看！”然而当托蒂活生生地站在内斯塔面前的时候，他的怨恨、委屈刹那间全部烟消云散，剩下的只有对这个疲惫归人的爱意与怜惜。此刻，他只想用拥抱来抚慰……

托蒂被内斯塔紧紧地拥在怀里，他静静地在他的怀里，贪婪地享受这一瞬间的静好，谁也不知道这两个月里，托蒂是怎样反复咀嚼和内斯塔在一起的每一个场景才让自己拼命活下来的。

风仿佛停息了，时间仿佛静止了。这一刻的他们永恒如同这座城市。

内斯塔问:到底去哪儿了？  
托蒂答非所问:对不起……


	27. 纹身

第二十七章 纹身

夜晚属于情人。

小小的餐馆终于完成了一天的营业，内斯塔在门上挂上“打烊”的牌子，顺手取下了门口那盏风灯。他的心底充满了单纯的快活，他再也不需要这盏愚蠢的灯了！弗兰回来了——想到这里，内斯塔的心里一阵雀跃。

洗去了仆仆风尘的托蒂慵懒地半靠在椅子上，金色的头发比两个月前长了一些，在灯光下晕出暖色的光芒，他的眼神一如往常的蔚蓝清澈，白色衬衫领口的扣子没有系好，胸前光洁的皮肤若隐若现。内斯塔搬了一把椅子坐在他的对面，一脸笑意地看着他。托蒂也认真起来，他凝视着对方黑色的眸子，仔细地看着桑德罗的脸，视线连一刻也不肯移开。

如果有人从门外走过，一定会觉得这两个年轻人是不是发了疯，傻乎乎地望着对方傻笑。而只有他们，才懂得此刻彼此的心情。情人的夜晚，即使什么也不做、这样四目相对就很好。

内斯塔问:你到哪里去了？  
托蒂回答:我回来了。  
内斯塔问:你不走了吗？  
托蒂回答:上帝保佑我们。

油灯的光芒逐渐暗淡下去，最终化作一线青烟消散在微凉的夜风中。他们回到了那间斗室，他们拥抱、接吻、互相缠绕，他们重重地倒在窄窄的床上，铺展得整整齐齐的白色棉布床单被揉皱、再揉皱，直到揉成一朵盛放的白色蔷薇，承载着这对甜美的恋人……

今夜，和他们的初夜一样，月光温柔而明亮。

欢愉尽头，内斯塔侧着身子安抚着被自己折腾得精疲力尽的情人，当手指从托蒂的肩头滑到手臂的时候，他感到有些异样。他坐了起来，明亮的月光透过窗户投在托蒂的右臂上，内斯塔看到托蒂的右臂上多了一个纹身，一个挥剑的古罗马战士的图样，大概是不久之前才纹上的，还有一些微微的红肿，正是这红肿被内斯塔的指尖所捕捉到，产生了奇怪的触感。

“为什么纹这个？”内斯塔问，金发情人闭着眼睛，让人捉摸不透的语调不置可否:“哦。”  
“疼吗？”  
托蒂用同样不置可否的语气回答道:“嗯。”

内斯塔突然觉得面前这个熟悉的弗兰有些陌生，一种难以言喻的奇怪感觉涌上心头，托蒂以前从来没有用这样敷衍的语气回答他的问题。内斯塔一时间心绪杂乱:弗兰是怎么了？累了吗？他不见的这两个月到底去了哪里？难道就是为了去纹这个东西吗？他为什么不告诉我他去纹身呢？……任凭内斯塔自己胡思乱想，他身边的弗兰早已经睡熟了，发出均匀的呼吸声。内斯塔迅速把自己一团糟的思绪整理了一下:也许他就是累了呢。——这么一想，内斯塔觉得自己踏实多了，两个月以来他第一次睡得那么香甜。

托蒂一直睡到中午才起来，内斯塔早就已经开始午市营业了。托蒂本想去帮忙，没想到反被内斯塔嫌弃碍手碍脚，只好讪讪地倒了一杯葡萄酒，坐到柜台前的凳子上。内斯塔忙着穿梭于后厨和餐桌前，忙得不可开交，他瞥见托蒂拿着一杯酒在那儿晃荡，于是在两桌客人点单的中间，给托蒂草草地煎了个鸡蛋，切了两片火腿，配上一大勺的土豆泥和一点玉米粒儿，在上菜的间隙把这个堆满食物的盘子塞到托蒂面前:“吃点东西再喝。”托蒂笑了笑，点点头，用勺子挖了一大口土豆泥填进嘴里。

门钟又响了，内斯塔看也没看，大声招呼着:“欢迎光临！”几乎同时，托蒂也大声招呼着:“嗨，BoBo，你怎么来了？！”声音里充满了欢快和激动。BoBo也笑着大声说:“哈哈弗兰切，你这家伙！”“BoBo，快来，一起喝一杯！”BoBo也不客气，全然没了之前的拘谨，拉过椅子挨着托蒂坐在柜台边。内斯塔愣了一秒钟，一桌客人在催他上菜，他只得到厨房去，用托盘端着做好的食物准备上菜，BoBo的到来多少让内斯塔有些心神不宁，在他不知道第几次端着装满食物的托盘走过柜台的时候突然一个趔趄，端着托盘的手一滑，托盘里的酒杯倒了，红色的葡萄酒倒了BoBo一肩膀，BoBo白色的衬衣一下子就被葡萄酒液染成了粉色，托蒂眼疾手快地抓来一块布为他擦拭着，内斯塔有些抱歉地说了句对不起，又转身去忙自己的事情，毕竟午市的人太多了，他耽搁不起。

托蒂擦了半天，发现这么擦根本不解决问题，他拉着BoBo走到后院，让BoBo把衬衫脱下来洗一洗，不然这白色衬衫可能再也白不了了。BoBo也不客气，脱下衬衫，打来水，裸露着上身，开始洗衣服。这时候客人没有那么多了，内斯塔得空在上菜的间隙往后院望了一望，不经意的一眼让他有些惊讶——BoBo的右臂上，和弗兰右臂差不多的位置，也有一个纹身。距离不算近，他看不清BoBo纹的是什么图案，但他非常肯定，就在相同的位置，BoBo和弗兰都有一个纹身！

他们都有一个纹身，这意味着什么呢？内斯塔百思不得其解，以至于他在做菜的时候有些走神。托蒂在厨房门口跟他说:“BoBo的衣服刚洗好，我找一件你的衣服先借他穿上。”内斯塔心不在焉地点点头，过了一会儿，BoBo穿着内斯塔的衬衫出来了，衬衫显得有点紧，托蒂揶揄地说:“BoBo你该少吃一点了。”BoBo哈哈笑着也不回答，冲着还在厨房里走神的内斯塔说:“嘿，老兄，多谢你的衣服，改天我再来还你。”内斯塔机械地点了点头，他根本没听清BoBo在说什么，他出神地看着托蒂把BoBo送到门口，笑着道别，又走回柜台边坐下……

内斯塔的心里的疑团像发酵的面团一样越来越大:他们的纹身，到底意味着什么？


	28. 冷雨

第二十八章 冷雨

内斯塔和托蒂的生活似乎恢复到了从前。九月里BoBo到他们的小餐馆坐了几次，他每次都在午市人特别多的时候来，每次都和托蒂坐到门外的餐桌边压低声音聊天。托蒂也偶尔会早出晚归，内斯塔问他去哪里他总是含糊其辞，不过从来没有夜不归宿，内斯塔也就随他去了。毕竟店里还有生意要做，内斯塔也没有太多心思理会这些事情。

十月，战火再起，并很快就烧到了罗马。局势顿时紧张起来，罗马城里到处都是军队，城里的生活迅速萧条下去。托蒂早出晚归的日子越来越多，他的表情越来越凝重。内斯塔会好奇托蒂身上到底发生了什么，是什么事情让以前那个没心没肺的弗兰变成现在这样一副心事重重的样子。托蒂不说，内斯塔也没法问。两人维持着一种奇妙的平衡。

十一月初，罗马城进入到军管状态。在此之前，内斯塔也和托蒂商量过要不要离开罗马，到其他地方去避一避，托蒂只是说“再等一等”，这事最后也就不了了之，内斯塔认为这个逻辑很简单——这个小餐馆是托蒂最后的羁绊之地，他不愿离开是可以理解的，自己当然会陪着他留下来。于是内斯塔依然操持着小餐馆日渐冷淡的生意，托蒂依然眉头紧锁偶尔早出晚归。

天气越来越冷，雨下得越来越频繁。罗马米珠薪桂，餐馆的生意萧条到一天只有一两桌客人，有些时候下点雨就连这一两桌的生意都没有。内斯塔就像是打发时间一般，一遍又一遍数着他们微薄的积蓄，不知道这点积蓄能维持多久，纠结着两个人的日子必须要精打细算……

一个冷雨夜，北风如同出鞘的利剑在空中挥舞，雨点随了风的走向，胡乱地抛洒。内斯塔依旧在门口挂上那盏晦暗的风灯，托蒂又晚归了。内斯塔默默地裹好被子，静静地躺在床上，一边等托蒂回家，一边咒骂这该死的雨天，一边想着这样的生活到底什么时候才是个头。时间不知道过了多久，迷迷糊糊的内斯塔听见门钟响了一声，雨还在不停地下，他竖起耳朵听了听，心想一定是弗兰回来了。很快，卧室里多了一个带着寒气和散发着熟悉气息的身影，内斯塔在幽暗雨夜的屋子里扬起嘴角笑了，他不用睁开眼睛就知道这是托蒂回来了，因为弗兰身上那熟悉的气息总是让他很安心。

天太冷了，托蒂带着寒意的身体迅速地滑进了被窝，钻到了内斯塔的怀里。内斯塔觉得托蒂今天有些不一样，他的皮肤是冰冷的，可是他的欲&望却如此地炽烈，他的每一根手指都在撩拨着内斯塔同样的欲&望，内斯塔不禁哑然失笑:“这家伙精力真好，今天是怎么了，出去一整天，居然不知道累呢……”内斯塔揉着托蒂的一头金发，带着笑意说:“别闹。”托蒂依旧默然，只是更热烈地动作着，“这是怎么了？”内斯塔也用渐渐发烫的身体回应着托蒂的热切。

内斯塔发现怀里的金发小兽今天过于热情，他比从前任何一次都更加强烈地索取，他甚至前所未有地在内斯塔的肩上胸前留下了一连串的吻痕和齿痕，就好像要把自己揉进对方的身体里似的，最后的瞬间内斯塔听到了托蒂低声地呜咽，有一滴不知是汗水还是泪水的液体滑到内斯塔的嘴角，咸咸的，却有着一丝甜美，内斯塔累极了也困极了，连甜美后的苦涩滋味都来不及细味就陷入了梦乡。

梦里，他把托蒂带回了家，那个弥漫着葡萄香气的家，他们共饮一杯金色的带着气泡的香槟，他们在被夕阳染成金色的葡萄园里拥抱亲吻……

迷梦中，内斯塔似乎又听见门钟响了一声，他眯着眼睛看了看窗外，天正蒙蒙亮，雨好像已经停了，屋檐上的水还在滴滴答答，不知道哪里飞来的鸽子在不远处咕咕地叫着，似乎也在抱怨这该死的天气和该死的世道。内斯塔看看床的另一侧，弗兰的气息已经在自己的怀里逐渐消失，揉皱的白色棉布床单被草草地拉扯平整，“弗兰又出去了……”内斯塔自言自语，“这和最近的每一天没有什么不同……”天色尚早，最近生意又极其清淡，取消了早市可以睡个懒觉的内斯塔懒懒地伸了个懒腰，把托蒂的枕头抓过来抱在怀里，枕头上残留的金发情人的气息，那气息好像一剂安眠药，又把内斯塔送回到了那个充满葡萄香气的金色梦境中。


	29. 活着

第二十九章 活着

十二月，军管进一步变成了戒严和宵禁。所有餐馆店铺全部停业，就连玻璃橱窗也被木板钉得严严实实，这一切都意味着战争即将到来。

天气愈加寒冷，托蒂残留在这房子里的影子越来越淡漠，一开始，内斯塔以为他只是像以前一样突然消失不见，然后又会在某一天的某一刻出现，然而一天又一天过去了，一周又一周过去了，内斯塔的心越沉越低。一开始他幻想着托蒂会回来而没有离开，到后来当他想离开的时候，罗马城已然成了一座无法离开的孤岛。

BoBo也再没有来过。只是某一天清早内斯塔打开大门的时候，发现门边一个不显眼的地方有一个团成一团的湿透了的白色布包，内斯塔以为是谁丢了东西，他抖开布包才发现是自己曾经借给BoBo的那件衬衫，衬衫里用一条手绢包了三十个银币，里面有一张皱巴巴的纸条，上面潦草地写了点什么，可惜纸条也是湿的，内斯塔看了半天只辨认出了一个大写的N。他满腹疑问——这些钱到底是什么意思？是BoBo给自己的吗？BoBo还在罗马吗？他没有和托蒂一起离开吗？他给这些钱是什么意思？——然而内斯塔找不到答案，这次以后，BoBo再也没有出现过。

世道前所未有的艰难。罗马进入军管后物价飞涨，内斯塔那点微薄的积蓄即使加上这三十个银币也全然不够用，餐馆不能开门，自己无法开源也无法节流，可是人总要活下去。他只能到街上去碰碰运气，靠打零工换来一天的食物渐渐地也成为了奢望，这样的世道里，请得起零工的人少之又少。

可人总要活下去。内斯塔还是要去碰碰运气。

今天太冷了，今年的冬天实在是冷得要命，罗马已经很久没下雪了，这个冷雨夜的雨滴竟慢慢地变成了雪花，雪花越下越多，到后来，倒好像是雪花揉成了雪球，一团一团地朝地上砸……雪在地上越堆越多、越堆越厚。路上偶尔走过的行人裹紧了衣服，把包在报纸里的黑面包紧紧地夹在腋下，把脑袋缩进衣领里，一边咒骂着这该死的天气，一边加快了脚步……傍晚时分，内斯塔依然站在街角，他的手臂紧紧地抱在一起，下半张脸埋在衣领里，呼出的热气遇到冰冷的空气里变成缕缕白烟，他不时地跺着脚，想用这样的方式来驱赶寒意，天太冷了。可是他不能回家，家里放食物的橱柜空空如也，小小的壁炉里的火也奄奄一息，“世道艰难啊……”。

一辆全黑色装饰豪华的马车驶过内斯塔身边，车轮挤压着路边的雪水溅起点点泥污，内斯塔不禁有些好奇，城里的有钱人在戒严前差不多都跑光了，这个光景是谁还坐得起这么好的马车……正想着，马车在他前面不远处停了下来，车夫朝他径直走了过来，没头没脑地对他说:“请跟我来，我们老板要见你。”内斯塔讶异地看了看四周，确定车夫是在和自己说话，可眼前这个人是如此陌生，自己也不认识什么罗马上层社会的人物，他的老板会是谁？车夫又说了一遍:“请跟我来。”内斯塔只好跟着他向那辆豪华的马车走去。

透过水汽模糊的玻璃，内斯塔隐约看到马车里坐着一个男人，看得也并不真切，正走到离马车几步远的地方，车门开了，一个高大的身影跳下马车，皮靴锃亮，大衣考究……看到脸的时候，内斯塔怔住了，眼前这位“老板”不是别人，正是那个害得自己头破血流，并且间接害死了尊敬的森西先生的收税人伊布！

在那唯一一次不愉快的会面之后，伊布再也没有出现过，收税的事情也是由小喽啰们代劳，没想到他居然还在罗马城。内斯塔不愿意和他打交道，扭头就走。伊布也不追，只高了声音说:“你是在找工作吗？”  
内斯塔连头也没回:“跟你有什么关系？”  
伊布说:“别做梦了，现在罗马城哪里还找得到工作！”  
内斯塔停住脚步，他知道伊布说得没错，却仍然回了一句:“跟你有什么关系？难道你能给我工作不成？”  
伊布用毫无波澜的语气说:“我能给你工作，你愿意做吗？”  
内斯塔转过身来，用一种略带挑衅的语气说:“有什么不能？”  
伊布直视着内斯塔的眼睛，语气里也带了一丝挑衅:“跟我来。”

内斯塔上了那辆豪华的黑色马车，他坐在伊布的斜对面，心里懊悔不已:“自己怎么被他激了两句就跟着走了呢？”可是转念一想，只要有工作自己就能活下去，在这个荒谬的世界，其他的又算得了什么呢？再说，现在的自己还有什么可失去的呢？

透过雾气弥漫的车窗，罗马城的一切在内斯塔的眼里都变得虚无缥缈。他不知道自己的未来在哪里，不知道这辆马车驶向的尽头，等待他的将会是怎样的命运。他默念起那段自己熟悉不过的话:“神造万物，各按其时成为美好；又将永生安置在世人心里。然而神从始至终的作为，人不能参透。”

车窗外，天色愈暗，雪越下越大……


	30. 怪楼

第三十章 怪楼

马车在坚硬的石板路上颠簸了一段，骤然停下。

伊布也不看内斯塔，只说了一句“到了”，便走下马车。内斯塔跟着他走下马车，他刚下车就呆住了，眼前是一幢暗红色墙体的小楼，白色的门框，黑色的对开大门，两扇门上各有一个巨大的羊角状的装饰物，一个面目丑陋、佝偻着身子的看门人顺着眼垂手恭立在门边……

这是内斯塔第一次和托蒂漫游罗马城时，在回家的路上经过的地方，内斯塔还清晰地记得那时托蒂用一种神秘而暧昧的语气跟他说，这里不是什么好地方，也不是他该来的地方。内斯塔想起他在这儿看过大朵的蔷薇花、金发白袍的少年和乘着黑色马车来的男人……

伊布打断了内斯塔的回忆，“发什么呆，快点进去。”

大厅的装潢低调而豪华，织着繁复花纹的厚厚的波斯地毯，西班牙风格的高档沙发，空气中弥漫着微甜的东方香料燃烧的味道，这味道温暖迷人，内斯塔觉得这里的温度有些高，尽管自己只穿着薄外套但仍感觉有些燥热。精致的波斯地毯一直铺到大厅的尽头，那里有两部对称的楼梯，上面依然铺着同样花色的地毯。内斯塔站在楼梯口生疏地四处打量的时候，伊布已经走到了楼梯拐向二楼的地方。“你怎么下来了？”伊布问，声音里带着不悦。内斯塔望向楼梯，楼梯上站着一个穿白色袍子的年轻人。内斯塔看他的长相觉得他应该来自东欧，又立刻想起自己曾经见过他，他是那个暮春时节在阳台上侍弄蔷薇花，后来不知道被谁拉回到阴暗屋子里的金发少年。眼前这个年轻人的一头金发剪得极短，还是和上次一样穿着白袍，看上去苍白纤细。他的眼神却很明亮，带着几分童真，这让内斯塔想起了托蒂，托蒂的眼睛也同这年轻人一样，带着三分的孩子气……

年轻人好像是不知道该怎么回答伊布的问话，嘴唇嚅嗫了几下才低声说:“我以为是先生来了，所以才出来的……”伊布并不在意他的解释，只简单地发出指令:“回去！”他乖乖地折身上楼，看到内斯塔站在楼下望着他，他停了脚步，也带着几分好奇上下打量内斯塔。伊布毫无感情的声音再度响起:“快点！”年轻人停住了张望，迅速地跑上二楼，白袍裹住的身影很快消失在了内斯塔看不到的某处。

伊布依然用毫无感情的语气说:“你也快点。”内斯塔回过神来，快步走上楼梯，和伊布一起上了二楼。二楼的装饰风格和一楼大厅没什么区别，只是光线昏暗了许多，楼梯尽头和右边长廊相连接的地方是一个小小的花厅，也放着和大厅一样的西班牙风格沙发和茶几，挂着一小副油画。左边长廊有五个并排的房间，右边长廊光线更显昏暗，内斯塔看不清楚布局。这时二楼昏暗的角落里冒出来一个仆人打扮的人，向伊布简单致意后，带着他们走到长廊的第四个房间。

第五个房间的门悄然打开，金发白袍的年轻人探出头来，他咬着下嘴唇，用一种充满担忧的眼神看着内斯塔，似乎有什么话要说。伊布看到他，只厉声说:“回去！”门后的年轻人迅速地缩回到房间里，轻轻地关上门。

伊布等仆人打开门、点上灯，带着内斯塔走进房间，房间的陈设像一间豪华的旅馆，一个衣柜，一张大床，一间带浴缸的浴室，关着的百叶门后面是一个小小的阳台。

伊布说:“你从今天开始就住在这里，没人叫你不要出这个房间，一日三餐会有人送到房里，你有什么需要的话门口有一个摇铃……”“那么，我的工作是什么？”内斯塔打断了伊布。伊布带着几分戏谑的表情回答:“工作是吗？很快就会来了，别着急。”内斯塔又问:“工钱呢？”——既然是来找工作的，就没什么不好开口的。伊布听到这个问题笑了起来:“工钱吗？等我想想……吃饱、穿暖，这些够吗？”是啊，吃饱穿暖在这个凛冬的罗马城已经是很奢侈的了。“或许我再每个月私人付给你5个银币，怎么样？”

既能吃饱又能穿暖，每个月还有5个银币，这确实是天上掉下来的好买卖。虽然在这幢神秘小楼里具体要做些什么内斯塔还不清楚，但伊布承诺的这些东西足够他在这个冬天里过得很好了，而自己反正也没有什么可失去的，那还有什么不能接受的呢？内斯塔说:“好的，我都清楚了，我可以回去了吗？明天什么时候到这里？”伊布像是在强忍自己的笑意，他的脸上浮现出一种似笑非笑的古怪神情:“现在已经宵禁了，你回不去了……”

内斯塔把百叶门打开一半，北风卷着雪花，带着浓浓的寒意扑到内斯塔的身上，挤进房间里，融化在地毯上，留下一点润湿的痕迹然而又立刻消失不见。内斯塔打了个冷战，关上了百叶门。

百叶门外，天色已晚。


	31. 未遂

第三十一章 未遂

在这间陌生的屋子里的陌生大床上，内斯塔一直辗转难眠，不知道过了多久，他才迷迷糊糊地睡着，很久很久没做梦的他在梦里见到了托蒂，托蒂没有说话，一直用一种焦虑担心的眼神凝视着他，他想喊托蒂的名字，可无论如何也发不出一点声音。在憋闷中内斯塔挣扎着醒来，百叶门的缝隙里挤进来外面的光线，天已经亮了。

房间里的温度和安息香的浓烈味道让内斯塔觉得头晕脑胀，他跌跌撞撞地走到百叶门前猛地拉开，户外凛冽的北风卷着寒气一下子扑进了室内，冲淡了安息香的味道，房间里的温度降了下来，内斯塔觉得自己的意识终于回到了躯体里，他想起梦里忧虑的托蒂，又想起托蒂曾经说起这里不是什么好地方的话，总觉得冥冥之中似乎有一点模糊不清的暗示，是在暗示自己不该呆在这儿吗？

三声不轻不重的敲门声传来，内斯塔走过去打开门，门口没有人，只放着一个小小的行李箱和一个装着早餐的托盘。内斯塔觉得这行李箱眼熟，仔细看了看不禁吃了一惊，这不是他的行李箱吗？自从到了罗马，他再也没有用过它，也早就忘记了它放在哪里，今天居然不知道被什么人找了出来，放在了这里。他把托盘和行李箱一起拿回房间，顺手把托盘放在桌上，打开了行李箱，行李箱里整整齐齐地放着他为数不多的衣服，衣服的角落里，有一个不属于他的暗红色小绒布袋子，内斯塔打开这个绒布袋子，倒出里面的东西，他惊讶地发现竟然是那条鹰形吊坠的项链。内斯塔突然没来由地感到害怕，为他收拾这些东西的到底是谁？这个人在昨天夜里一定是借着昏暗的灯光，仔仔细细地搜查过了餐馆，连一个缝隙都没有放过，他不仅找到了这个早就不知道被扔哪了去了的行李箱，甚至还找到了内斯塔藏在枕套夹层里的项链。这些行李是内斯塔所有的家当，这个人把他所有的家当送到这里，分明就是告诉他不用再回去了，或者说——就像昨晚伊布离开前说的——“你回不去了。”

伊布，一定是他！内斯塔暴怒起来，他要找伊布问个清楚，他把自己骗到这里究竟想要做什么？

内斯塔打开房门，冲下了楼梯。二楼的暗处响起一串细碎的铃声，一个人影迅速地跟着他下了楼。内斯塔直奔那道羊角装饰的大门，面目丑陋、佝偻着身体的看门人似乎早知道他要来，早就躬身站在门口看着他，用恭敬而冰冷的语气说:“先生，请您回到房间去。”内斯塔怒不可遏:“伊布呢？他在哪儿？我要见他，我有事要问他！”看门人的语调依旧恭敬而冰冷:“伊布先生不在这里，请您冷静，请……”内斯塔一把推开看门人，大步走到门前，门刚被拉开了一半，内斯塔的后脑勺就被什么东西重重地砸了一下，一阵强烈的眩晕感袭来，他悄无声息地倒在软绵绵的波斯地毯上，眼前留下的最后景象，是那扇打开了一半的门缓缓地关上，阴沉的天气和明亮的光线被关在了门外，看门人丑陋的脸上露出更丑陋的笑容，他的声音似乎从冰窖里传来:“你走不了了，先生。”

内斯塔再次醒来的时候，仍然躺在那张大床上，所有的门都关着，安息香的味道更加浓烈地悬浮在空气里。内斯塔觉得自己头痛欲裂，像是有一条毒蛇缠住了喉咙，他快要窒息了，他捂着还在疼痛的后脑勺踉跄地下了床走过去，拉开百叶门，新鲜的空气又一次涌入了房间，充满了内斯塔的肺部，他觉得自己的头没那么疼了。他干脆走到阳台上，想让自己更加清醒一些。

雪已经停了，内斯塔俯瞰着街道，街上一个人也没有。街边的积雪在慢慢融化，和街边的泥灰混合在一起，显得污浊不堪。

“嘿，我都看见了，你逃不出去的……”  
内斯塔循声望去，旁边房间的阳台上，站着金发白袍的年轻人。他随意地裹着一条薄薄的毯子，站在冰冷的空气里，好像是专门来告诉内斯塔这件事。内斯塔不知道该怎么接话，只得尴尬地笑笑。年轻人努力地把身子探出阳台，压低了声音说:“你悄悄把门打开，我过来……”还没等内斯塔回答，他就已经消失了。

内斯塔满腹狐疑地轻轻打开了门，没过一会儿，年轻人光着脚从门缝里小心翼翼地挤了进来，又小心翼翼地关上门，转过头来对内斯塔说:“外面太冷了……”内斯塔看他的双脚冻得通红，原本白皙的肤色更显苍白，知道他冻得不轻，正想找衣服给他披上，年轻人又说:“或许我能到你被窝里说吗？”没等内斯塔答应，他就自顾自地爬上床钻进被窝里，内斯塔把敞开着的百叶门关紧，拉了椅子坐在他的对面，看他缓得差不多了，才开口问:“你要和我说什么？”

年轻人用清澈的眼神望着内斯塔，表情严肃:“你不要逃跑，你逃不出去的，即使你逃走了，哪怕你跑到天涯海角，他们也总有办法抓住你……”  
“他们？他们是谁？”内斯塔问。  
“这里的拥有者。别问了，我也不知道。”  
“是伊布那个该死的家伙吗？”  
“我不知道，我只知道伊布是这里的主事，大家都听他的……你别再跑了，没有好处的。”年轻人的脸上甚至浮现出一丝恐惧。

伊布的处事方式内斯塔听过也亲眼见过，他相信眼前这个年轻人绝不是危言耸听。内斯塔于是尽量让自己的语气缓和下来:“谢谢你告诉我这些。我叫亚历桑德罗·内斯塔，你可以叫我桑德罗。”

一个雀跃的表情取代了年轻人脸上的恐惧，他甜甜地笑起来，眸子亮亮的，他说:“我叫安德烈·舍甫琴科。”


End file.
